When The Darkness Comes
by DownTheRabbitHoleI'llBe
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke had a relationship on the Ark, and are reunited on the ground. {This is my first story on this site, so please be kind}{feedback appreciated}
1. One Year

Clarke was looking around her cell for a new place to draw. Oh, how she wished she had some paper, though it was scarce on the Ark, her father always found a way to get some for her. It was probably because her father was the chief mechanic and her mother was the head doctor and a councilwoman. Now, these days being locked in the Sky-Box, she only has the walls and floor, and the chalk her mother brought to her the one time she visited within the past year.

On the Ark, every crime, now matter how small, was punishable by death, unless, of course, you were under eighteen. Juvenile offenders get locked up until they turn eighteen, then their case is reevaluated, to see if they should live, but they mostly end up getting floated. That's the way of execution, you are put into a small chamber, then the door behind you is opened, and then, you are sucked out into space.

She looked to the floor and sighed, then knelt down and began drawing the night sky, with mountains and trees, and the moon. She smiled at the thought of maybe one day seeing them for real, instead of from books and movies. She took a deep breath. As she was finishing the drawing, the door to her cell flew open.

"Prisoner 319, face the wall." A male guard said.

"What is this?" She asked standing up.

"Quiet. Hold out you right arm." Another guard said.

"I don't turn eighteen for another month." She spoke doing as told.

"Take off your watch." The first guard ordered.

"No! It was my fathers." She argued.

When the guard advanced towards her she panicked and pushed them into each other and ran out of her cell.

"GO!" One guard yelled to the other.

"Clarke! Wait!" A female voice called from behind her.

"Mom!" She cried, turning and hugging her. "What's going on!?" She asked looking around, seeing all of the other prisoners being released from their cells.

"They're killing us all, aren't they? Reducing population to make more time for the rest of you?" Clarke asked, sobbing.

"Clarke, listen, you aren't being executed." Her mother, Abby explained.

"What? Then what's going on?"

"You're being sent to the ground. All one-hundred of you."

"What? But its not safe down there! No! No!" Clarke started panicking again. "We get reviewed at eighteen!"

"The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live. Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody, before yourself, just like your father. But you have to be careful. Okay? I can't lose you too. I love you more than anything." Abby spoke looking her daughter in the eyes.

"But..." Clarke was interrupted by a small needle being shot in her back, she quickly fainted into her arms.

"Earth, Clarke. You get to go to Earth." Abby said slowly moving to the floor, with Clarke still in her arms.

Clarke slowly came to, looking around and seeing bored teenagers, strapped into seats, mumbling about things.

* * *

"Welcome back." A male voice said to her left.

"Wha...? Wells?! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked her former best friend.

"When I found out that they were sending the prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested. I came for you." He explained.

Clarke didn't know what to think. This boy she thought she could could on, betrayed her. And now he was telling her he came to protect her. She was shocked beyond words.

The drop ship they were in shook ferociously.

"What was that!?" Clarke asked looking around.

"The atmosphere." Wells answered.

Suddenly a few screens in the ship came to life, with the face of Chancellor Jaha. Groans and boo-ing was heard through out the second floor of the ship. Well's sighed.

"Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You're been given a second chance. And as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see that this chance is not just for you, but a chance for all of us, for mankind have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. But, considering your crimes, you have been made expendable. And, whether you live or die, those crimes will be forgiven. You're records will be wiped clean. The drop site, has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years. Be careful and safe travels." Chancellor Jaha spoke, then the screens went black.

"Your dad's a dick, Wells!" A boy from the other side of the floor shouted.

* * *

"Whooo! Spacewalker!" A female shouted as a long haired boy in a blue coat started floating through the second floor.

"Go, Finn!" A male shouted.

"WHOOO!" Another screamed.

"Check it out. Your dad floated me, after all." He chuckled at Wells, who just turned his head.

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy." The Chancellors son spoke.

"Get back in your seats!" Clarke yelled at two boys removing their seat belts.

"Hey, you're the traitor, who's been in solitary for a year." Finn said to Clarke, ignoring Wells.

"And you're the idiot who wasted a whole month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk." Clarke retorted.

"But it was fun." He smirked. "Name's Finn."

"I know your name, now get back in your seat." She glared.

Suddenly the whole ship was shaking, everyone was screaming and the lights were flashing on and off. Finn and the two other boys were being thrown around.

"Retrorockets should have fired by now!" Wells yelled to Clarke.

"Okay! Everything on this ships is at least a hundred years old, right?" She asked. "Just give it a second."

"Clarke! There's something I have to tell you. I'm sorry I got your father arrested." Wells shouted.

"Don't you, DARE, talk about my father!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Please! I can't die knowing you hate me!" Wells shouted back.

"They didn't arrest my father, Wells, They executed him! I do hate you!" She spat.

The ship came to a hard stop, and everything went dark. A few seconds later, emergency lights came on, and everyone started to unbuckle themselves.

"Finn, is he breathing?" Clarke asked looking over to him from her position by the other boy.

Finn simply shook his head and closed his eyes.

"The outer door is on the lower level. Lets go!" A boy spoke up, opening the hatch to the first floor.

"Wait! We can't just open the doors!" Clarke yelled after them and quickly followed them down to the first level.

"Hey, just back it up, guys." A male voice, that Clarke recognized all to well, ordered.

"The air could be toxic!" Wells pipped up while climbing down the ladder.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway." The man replied.

Clarke stepped forward, and she looked eyes with the man. His eyes went wide, while hers went soft.

_He's here, but that could mean that... No._ Clarke thought to herself.

Bellamy just stared at her, the girl he was once completely in love with and trusted with his biggest secret was here, having been a prisoner just like his sister. _God, she looks so beautiful._ He thought. _But why is she here? What did she do? Did she also hear about Octavia and wanted to protect her? No. That wasn't it. It couldn't be. Clarke was the one who turned Octavia in._

As she went to open her mouth to say his name a female voice said it for her, one that she also recognized.

"Bellamy?!" The long-dark haired girl jumped into his arms.

_Octavia was found out. But how?_ Clarke questioned.

"Look at how big you've gotten." Bellamy smiled at his younger sister.

Octavia smiled then looked at the blonde next to her. "C-Clarke?" She asked, clearly confused, but threw her arms around the girl who was the only one besides her brother and mother to know of her existence.

"'Tavia." Clarke smiled, hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Clarke, you knew about her and you didn't tell anyone?" Well's asked, angry and slightly confused.

"Unlike you, Wells, I know how to keep life or death secrets." Clarke hissed.

"Wait, what? Clarke what happened to you? Why are you here?" Octavia continued to ask.

"Did you hear? She was arrested for treason." A female teenager named Stix replied.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"Who the hell are you?" A kid in the back asked.

"Do you mind?! I haven't seen my brother or my best friend, in a year!" Octavia called out.

"No one has a brother!" Another kid shouted.

"That's Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden in the floor!" A female announced.

Octavia tried to attack the girl, but both Clarke and Bellamy held her back.

"Tavia! Stop!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Come on, O. Let's give them something else to remember you by." Bellamy offered.

"Like what?" His sister questioned.

"Being the first person on the ground in one-hundred years." He smirked, causing his sister to smirk back.

Bellamy turned and pulled the lever to the door down. It slowly opened, crushing the plants and grasses underneath it. The sun was bright, and it took a few minutes for everyone's eyes to adjust. Once they did, everyone gasped. It was more beautiful than any of them could have imagined, breathtakingly so.

Octavia slowly walked down the ramp, that the door was acting as and paused at the edge. She looked around and took in a deep breath. Then she hopped off the door, her feet planting firmly onto the ground. She threw her hands up into the air and yelled, "WE'RE BACK, BITCHES!"

Everyone started cheering and running out of the drop ship. Clarke hopped off of the side of the door, and smiled, taking everything in, little did she know Bellamy was staring at her, wondering why she betrayed him, and thinking that was the "treason" that girl was talking about.


	2. First and Last

First and Last

_**Fifteen year old Clarke Griffin was running down the hall, she had been so lost in a new drawing that she had lost track of time, and was running late for dinner. Just as she rounded a corner she had bumped into someone. They had landed on top of her and she was crushed under them, her notepad falling to the floor, and her only piece of chalk, breaking as it hit the floor. She slowly opened her eyes to look at the person on top of her. She gasped at the sight of him. He was handsome for one thing, his skin was a darker tone, and his hair was messy. But the thing that was the most breathtaking thing about him was his fierce brown eyes. They were the type of eyes that people wrote songs about. Clarke watched his lips move but didn't hear the sounds coming out. Then he was pulling himself up, and avoiding her gaze.**_

_**"I'm incredibly sorry." He spoke, reaching his hand out to help her up, she slowly took it.**_

_**"No. It's okay. It was my fault, I was running, and not watching were I was going." She said, taking his hand.**_

_**They're eyes met again and Clarke remembered her thought of drawing them, and then she remembered her art supplies and quickly looked to the ground. She gasped.**_

_**"Oh no!" She knelt down, picking up the chalk. "No! No! This was my last piece!" She cried.**_

_**"I'm sorry." He said quickly. "I can find you a new one."**_

_**"Ms. Griffin!" A guard bellowed from the end of the hall.**_

_**Clarke rolled her eyes and mocked him. To say the man in front of her was confused, was an understatement.**_

_**"Commander Shumway." Clarke said after picking up her things and turning to him, putting on a fake smile. "How can I...?"**_

_**"Your parents are panicking. Everyone is worried something happened to you." He interrupted her.**_

_**"I was just on my way home." Clarke replied.**_

_**"Who's this?" Shumway asked pointing to the man standing behind Clarke.**_

_**"This is, my friend." Clarke answered.**_

_**"He got a name?**_

_**Clarke turned to the man behind her and gave him an encouraging smile.**_

_**"Bellamy. Blake... Bellamy Blake, sir." The man spoke.**_

_**"Bellamy Blake." Clarke repeated, then turned back to Commander Shumway, to see him using a pad, to look up the boy. **_

_**"You. Clarke Griffin, are friends with a twenty-one year old, nobody from the lower-class?" Shumway asked.**_

_**"Well, I know him. So, now he's not a nobody." Clarke stated.**_

_**"You're fifteen Ms. Griffin, how do you think your parents will feel about you hang around a twenty-one year old?"**_

_**"Well, most of my friends are adults. Mainly because people are scared of talking to be in fear that they will be attacked or something because my mom's on the coucil." She replied.**_

_**Which in all honesty was true. The only real friend she had her age was Wells, and he was the Chancellor's son, so Clarke couldn't really do risky things with her friends like the other could.**_

_**"Follow me, now. I have to get you back to your parents." Shumway demanded.**_

_**"I'll see you later, Bellamy Blake." She smiled to him.**_

_**Bellamy thought she had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, and whether she had been lying about the seeing him again thing, well, he had no clue. But he knew one thing, they'd never share secrets. After all, his was to dangerous to even think about.**_

* * *

Clarke was angry. She was being hovered over by that stupid Spacewalker and Wells. She just wanted to be let alone for a minute. She took her map and walked around into the drop ship, then up to the second floor, where she quickly blocked the hatch with something then began to map out where they were, which much to her already growing irritation, was on the wrong damn moutain. Mount Whether, where they needed to be, was on the other side of a radiation-soaked forest. She growled and slammed her fist on the small bench like area she had the map sitting.

"Wow. Haven't seen you this mad, since you told me that your mother wouldn't stop asking questions about me." Bellamy joked, from behind her.

"Shouldn't you be out there, keeping an eye on Tavia?" Clarke asked, still angry.

"Well, I had to come up here to get something, Princess." He replied.

Clarke flinched at the nickname. She hadn't heard him call her that since the last time they spoke.

* * *

_**Clarke was sitting with her legs over Bellamy's lap and they were making out, in an oddly empty part of the Ark for this time of day. His hand trailed up and down her thigh, and her hands were placed firmly in his hair and one on his shoulder.**_

_**"I have to go." She said pulling away, and watching as he followed her, reaching for her lips again.**_

_**"Why? How about you just come over and stay the night? Tell your parents that you're staying over because my mom promised to teach you how to make a dress you've been drawing for weeks." Bellamy replied.**_

_**Clarke giggled. "Your mom is living in the same place as you Bellamy. What are we going to do?" She asked.**_

_**Bellamy pondered for a moment then sighed. "Your right. I'll come over to your place." He said then leaned over to try and kiss her again, but she leaned back, laughing.**_

_**"I'd like to see you try." She smirked.**_

_**"Don't tempt me, Princess. You won't know what you're getting yourself into."**_

_**Clarke couldn't handle the psychical and emotional attraction she had for him. She growled lowly, and watched as he smirked, then they were making out again. Feeding off of each other and loving every moment of it.**_

* * *

Clarke sighed at the memory. "Don't call me that." She stated, softly.

"What happened to you?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" She asked. _Wasn't that obvious? She had been locked up. _She thought.

"You didn't show up at our spot. Then my sister was found out and taken, my mother was floated, Octavia was locked up, I lost my spot in the guard, become a janitor, and I never heard from you again." He answered. "Now. Tell me, what the hell happened?" He asked walking closer to her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked turning to face him, he was suddenly closer than she had thought. "I was locked up for treason! I watched my father get floated! I was locked up, and for a whole year the only time ANYONE VISITED ME WAS MY MOTHER! AND SHE ONLY CAME ONCE! ONCE! MY BEST FRIEND NEVER CAME! MY BOYFRIEND... my boyfriend never showed up, not once. I was alone for a whole year. So what happened to you?" She asked throwing his words back at him.

"Your father was floated?" He asked.

"Seriously? What, did no one ever talk to you again or something? Were you isolated?! From what I heard, everyone was talking about it. You know, "The guy everyone loves to love and his good-girl daughter, Jake and Clarke Griffin, arrested for treason." No could believe it. I mean that's what that girl Fox was telling me. That no one could believe that the two "most lovable" people on the Ark could ever do anything wrong." Clarke said, on the verge of tears. "I didn't even know that Octavia had been found out..."

"What was the treason?" Bellamy asked, interrupting her.

"My father found a flaw in the system. I knew about it and when they came to arrest him, they arrested me. I was on my way to see you." She answered. "And Wells... He couldn't keep his mouth shut! I shouldn't have even told him about it! I thought I could trust him. But I bet he just couldn't wait to run and tell Chancellor Jaha."

Bellamy didn't know what to say, he had been hating her for false reasons. "Clarke... I should have come to see you. But I didn't even know, until I saw you before O showed up." He explained.

"Just leave me alone. Okay? I don't care anymore. Not about you. But I do still care about Octavia." Clarke held her head high and grabbed the map then went back outside.

Bellamy watched as she left. He couldn't deny his feelings for her anymore, and her saying that she didn't care about him anymore was the worst thing he's ever heard. But if she was over him, then he'd find a way to get over her, there was that one girl, _Reyna? Ruby? No... Roma, that's it_, she had flirted with him earlier, she was pretty enough. Bellamy smirked, and put on his mask, it was time he got over his... the Princess.

But at least he knew she'd always look out for Octavia, there was no doubt about that. Clarke loved her like she was her sister. Bellamy hadn't thought he'd do it before, but Clarke was actually really caring and understanding.

* * *

_"Clarke!" Bellamy smiled, jogging into the room on the Ark used by teenagers to socialize or just do whatever._

_"Bellamy." She smiled and set her sketch pad down, she had been drawing the Earth, sun and stars again. But she's somehow never get tired of it._

_"Look what I got!" He said sliding onto the window seat, right up next to her, so their knees were brushing against each others, he held a long piece of black chalk up in the air, right in front of Clarke's face._

_She grabbed in quickly smiling wide. "How?" She turned to him, her smile dropping. "Did you steal it? Bellamy, please tell me you..."_

_"I didn't steal it." He reassured her. "I'm a cadet, I know we don't get very much special treatment, we do get some. And I requested this." He smiled widely._

_Clarke didn't know what to say. He had actually got her something, instead of stealing it. Not knowing what to say she kissed him. Hard. She didn't care that the room was full of privileged kids. She was going to kiss her "lower-class" boyfriend no matter who was watching. They had only been dating for two months. Clarke had just turned sixteen and while Bellamy was turning twenty-two in another four months, her parents, well her father didn't have anything against it, he was supportive, as long as they waited until Clarke was of age to really "do" anything. Her mother was a whole other story._

_Bellamy pulled away and sighed, he'd never get enough of her. And he hoped that she felt the same, and from the look in her eyes every time they kissed he could tell she did. "Gotta keep my princess happy." He stated, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear._

_"Princess? Really, Bell?" She asked, raising and eyebrow._

_"What, come on!? Its like those classic love stories. Princess falls in love with the village boy, or a worker."_

_Clarke laughed, causing a few heads to turn. "Seriously?"_

_"I am very serious, Princess." He said, looking offended._

_Bellamy had this tough guy look and it wasn't mocking him, but she couldn't help but laugh about it._

_"Okay." He stood up. "That's it." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, then grabbed her sketch pad and walked out of the room._

_"BELLAMY BLAKE! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Clarke yelled._

_"As you wish, Princess." He said setting her on her feet, then laughed when she huffed and fixed her hair and shirt._

_"Clarke." His face became serious. "I have to tell you something. I couldn't tell you around them. Not this."_

_"Bell, what's going on? Are you in trouble? Did you steal the freaking chalk?!" She gasped._

_"No. I was telling the truth about the chalk. And I could be if sometimes spills the secret." He explained._

_"What is it? You can tell me anything. I promise." She said placing hand left hand in his right bicep._

_"I have..." He began. "... a sister." He whispered._

_"What?" Clarke asked, blinking rapidly._

_"Forget it." He quickly replied._

_"Can I meet her?" Clarke asked, innocently._

_"Wha-what?" Bellamy asked confused as to why she didn't yell at him, or run off to tell someone._

_"Can I meet her?" She repeated._

_"I mean... I guess..." He answered, still slightly confused. Maybe this will work out after all._

* * *

Okay, sorry if this sucked... But um... I haven't been to sleep yet, because I really wanted to writing this...


	3. We're not alone

We're Not Alone

Bellamy had walked out of the drop ship just in time to hear Octavia say "Sounds like a party, make it five."

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked walking up to Clarke, Octavia, Finn and those two kids Bellamy hadn't learned the names of, they seemed to innocent to be criminals.

"Going for a walk." Octavia smiled. "With my best friend." She said while hooking her arm with Clarke's. "Come on little lion."

Clarke smiled then looked over to Finn. "Were you trying to take this off?!" She asked grabbing his wrist.

"Yeah. So, what?" Finn said confused.

"So, this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off and they'll think you're dead."

"Should I care?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you want the people who love you to think that you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in a few months? Because they wont if they think we're dying out."

"Okay. Fine. Sorry." Finn said.

"Lets go." Octavia said.

"Hey, little lion. What's going on between you and Bell? Also, because you and Bell are fighting I just want to you to that before you get any ideas, Spacewalker's mine." Octavia stated as they were walking, Finn and the two other boys, who Octavia and Clarke learned were Jasper and Monty, were walking ahead.

"Before you get any ideas, I don't care, about him." Clarke replied.

"Okay. So then tell me, whats going on between you and Bellamy?"

"I think he's mad at me because he thought I had just been blowing him off, he didn't even know that I had been arrested."

"What?! That's ridiculous." Octavia stated. "He was so madly in love with you the last time I saw him."

"Well, we're over each other now." Clarke sighed.

"That is total bullshit! You were so in love with him! You drew pictures of him."

"I drew a few pictures of you on request."

'Well, yeah, because you love me. Obviously."

"Obviously." Clarke repeated.

"You two should just gotta talk." Octavia added.

Finn had stopped the girls and put a flower in Octavia's hair, while Clarke moved on ahead.

"Now that, my friend, is game." Jasper said, pointing to Finn as he smirked, putting the flower in O's hair.

"That my friend, is poison sumac." Monty pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Octavia said knocking the flower out of her hair.

"The flowers aren't poisonous, they're medicinal, calming actually." Monty added.

"His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on The Ark." Jasper informed.

"Hey, guys, keep up." Clarke called out over her shoulder.

"Come on, little lion, how can you block all this out?" Finn asked.

"First off, Octavia is the only one that gets to call me that..." Clarke began, stopping and getting in Finns face.

"How about... Princess then? Princess." He interrupted.

"I'll be the one to kick your ass if you call her either." Octavia answers.

"Anyway, its simple. I wonder, "why haven't we seen any animals?" Maybe it's because we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty." She stated, then turned and continued to walk.

"Okay." Finn said as they all started following Clarke again. "So, I gotta know, what did you two do to get busted?" He asked looking at Jasper and Monty.

"Sumac isn't the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean." Monty answered.

"Someone forgot to replace what we took." Jasper added.

"Someone has apologized, like, a thousand times."

"What about you?" Jasper asked. "Octavia?"

"Being born." She said then caught up with Clarke.

"That is so not game." Monty sighed.

* * *

Back at the drop ship Bellamy watched on as Wells was talking to two other boys. Bellamy knew that he was Clarke's best friend, other than Octavia, and he didn't understand how he could betray her like that. He listened as Wells told the two boys that they had spelled "die" wrong, which they did, then walk away. That's when Bellamy walked over to the two boys.

"If you're gonna kill someone, its probably best not to announce it." He stated.

"You're not really a member of the guard, are you?" The one called Murphy asked.

"No. But the real guard will be here soon unless we stop it."

"What's your point?" The other kid, John, asked.

"They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats and yet, you're still helping them."

"Like hell we are." Murphy stated.

"You're wearing those bracelets, aren't you? Those things are letting them know, whether or not it's safe to follow us down here." Bellamy explained.

"How can we help you?" Murphy asked.

"Take them off. The Ark will think we're dying and that it's not safe to follow." Bellamy answered.

"Okay. But whats in it for us?" John asked.

"Someone has to help me run things." Bellamy smirked.

* * *

"So, what I'd really like to know, is why send us down today? After ninety-seven years. What changed?" Finn asked as they continued to walk through the forest.

"Who cares? I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell and now I'm spinning in a forest, and I've got my family down here." Octavia smiled, spinning around a tree.

"Maybe the found a satellite, like an old weather satellite." Monty suggested.

"The Ark is dying." Clarke stated.

"What?" Jasper exclaimed.

"At the current population level, there's roughly three months of life support, maybe four now that we're gone." She continued.

"Clarke, is that why you were arrested?" Octavia asked.

"My father was the engineer that discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would go public. Wells..." The blonde took a deep breath.

"Wells turned in your dad?" Finn asked.

"The guard came, before we could go public. That's why today. That's why the risk. Even if we die, they still get more time to figure something out." Clarke finished.

"They're gonna just kill more people, aren't they?" Monty asked.

"We have to warn them." Finn said, stopping Clarke.

"That's why my father said." Clarke replied then started walking again.

They were silent for a while longer, just walking, thinking. Then they were stopped by a lake. Which Octavia quickly ran to, and started taking off her clothes.

"Oh damn, I love Earth." Jasper laughed, watching her.

"Octavia, what the hell are you doing?" Clarke asked.

Octavia smiled back at Clarke then jumped into the water.

"Octavia!" Clarke exclaimed.

"We can't swim!" Jasper pointed out.

"No. But we can stand." Octavia said rising a little out of the water.

"Wait. There isn't supposed to be a river here." Clarke informed.

"Well, there is. So take your damn clothes off." Finn smirked.

As the four started removing their shoes and jackets, Jasper paused and noticed something in the water, moving quickly towards Octavia.

"Get out of the water." He said. "OCTAVIA GET OUT OF THE WATER NOW!" He yelled.

Suddenly Octavia was pulled under. She was struggling against what ever was holding out to her, throwing her around.

"What the hell is that?!" Monty exclaimed.

"We have to help her!" Jasper said, getting ready to jump in.

"Wait!" Clarke said. pulling him back.

"What?! Why?" He asked.

"Maybe if we distract it, it'll let her go." She replied. "Help me with this." She said, starting to push a big rock, into the water, Finn and Monty quickly helping her.

Once it landed in the water, Jasper jumped in closer to Octavia and helped her to shore, but the thing was coming back for them.

"Come on!" Finn shouted.

"Its coming back!" Monty called out.

The three of them, Clarke, Monty and Finn, quickly pulled Jasper and Octavia out of the water. Clarke quickly ripped Jasper's shirt and wrapped the piece around Octavia's leg while she thanked Jasper.

"You're gonna be okay." Clarke said tying the shirt.

"Note to self," Monty said. "next time, save the girl."

A little while later, Finn had found a vine for them to swing across the river with. The five of them were standing on a high point on the shore. Finn getting ready to swing across.

"You want to go first now quit stalling." Clarke said to Finn.

"Mount Weather awaits." Jasper stated.

"Just hang on till the apogee, and you'll be fine." Monty informed.

"The apogee? Like the Indians, right?" Finn asked.

"Apogee, not Apache." Jasper replied.

"He knows. Now will you just go." Clarke demanded, slightly irritated.

"Aye, aye, captain." Finn joked.

"Wait." Jasper said, looking to Octavia.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Let me." Jasper said. "I can do it."

"Knew there was a bad-ass in there somewhere." Finn smiled. "Hey, its okay to be afraid."

"See you on the other side." Jasper smiled, grabbing the vine then pushing off of the shore.

Everyone cheered when he made it across.

"GO JASPER!"

"WHOOO!"

"YOU DID IT!"

"Lets go little lion!" Octavia cheered.

"You're up." Finn said handing her the vine.

"Come on, Clarke! You can do this!" Jasper shouted.

Clarke was getting ready to swing across, when Jasper had started looking around him. He found a sign and wiped off some of the grasses around it, then picked it up, reading it.

"We did it!" He cheered, holding up the sign. "Mount Weather!"

They were all cheering when it happened. A spear came flying from behind the four still on the shore and hit Jasper in the chest.

"JASPER!" Clarke yelled out.

"JASPER NO!" Monty screamed.

"Get down! Now!" Finn ordered, moving everyone behind a rock.

Clarke looked around, to where the spear came from, "We're not alone."

* * *

Note: I just want to say thank you, to everyone reading this. It makes me happy to know that people are actually enjoying this. I'm just going to focus on The 100 for right now, the Ark will be brought into the story soon though. But for a few more chapters its just gonna be about what's happening on Earth. Also, more Bellarke flashbacks... maybe?


	4. Got ya, Princess

Got ya, Princess

_"Bellamy, where are you taking me?" Clarke asked, giggling._

_Her boyfriend had blindfolded her and then took her on a very long walk. Clarke was turning seventeen tomorrow and he said he had an early birthday surprise. Which she was all for._

_"You just gotta wait, Princess." He replied._

_She heard a door open and then took a few more steps then they stopped and she heard the door close again._

_"Okay. We're here." He sighed._

_"Can I take this off?" She asked._

_"Here." He said removing the blindfold. "So, what do you think?" He asked._

_"Where are we?" Clarke asked looking around the room._

_"This is my place now." Bellamy answered._

_"What?! But what about your mom, and Octavia?" Clarke asked._

_"I'm not going to abbandoned them. I'll go and see them when ever I can, but this place is mine now." He smiled._

_Clarke looked around again, she saw a table with food on it and a single candle. She smiled._

_"Sorry, its not much. But, I got my extra-cadet rations early and well, I tried to make it romantic... its not." He said rubbing the back of his neck._

_"I love it." She said then kissed his cheek._

_"Really?" He asked._

_"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? I mean, I do have the best boyfriend ever."_

_"I am the best aren't I?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"How about we eat." He said then walked to the table._

_Clarke followed him, and then sat down, they ate and talked, and laughed when the time was right. They mostly talked about they're day and they're favorite book, or about a movie that had been on tv. They had talked so much that they had lost time._

_"Crap! What time is it?" She asked looking at her watch. "Crap, its two minute to midnight, I have to go." She said jumping up._

_"Hey, I still have to give you your birthday present." He said grabbing her wrist._

_"Bell, how about you give it to me tomorrow?"_

_"I can't tomorrow. I have a new shift and then I have to help Octavia with a few things."_

_"Okay. Fine." She sighed, smiling._

_"Close your eyes." He said._

_Clarke closed her eyes and stood there, in the center of the room. She listened to Bellamy moving things around and stayed smiling. Then she felt him behind her. He placed something cold on her chest._

_"Lift up your hair please?" He asked._

_Clarke reached behind her and lifted her hair. _

_"There." He said, smiling._

_Clarke opened her eyes and let her hair down, she looked down at the thing around her neck and gasped. "A necklace?"_

_"I had help making it. Mostly from your father."_

_"Bell, I love it!" She smiled then kissed him on the lips._

_His hands naturally went to her waist, and hers went to his hair. He moved his tounge over her bottom lip, causing them to part. Their tounges were now moving together as the kiss deepened. He slowly started moving her back, until her knees hit the bed._

_"Bellamy..." She moaned, as he started kissing her neck._

_"Hmm?"_

_"We can't."_

_Bellamy moved back a step and looked her in the eyes. "If that's what you want."_

_"No... I want to but, I'm scared. From what I've heard the first time hurts like hell. I've never done it before and it's... it's midnight. I'm officially seventeen."_

_"Clarke, I'd take care of you. But either way you've got another year before you are the age that your father and I agreed on, before you and I do anything." He reminded her._

_"I know... I know but I want to. So much. I love you... and... and..." She grabbed his face and started kissing him again._

_He pulled away and looked at her. "Clarke... we don't have to do this. Not if you're not ready."_

_She kissed him one last time. "I should really get home, see ya soon." Then she was gone._

* * *

Bellamy jerked awake and took in his surroundings. He tried to move his right arm but found a sleeping Roma laying on it. He suddenly felt guilty, he just slept with another girl, and then dreamt about the girl he loved, and what was almost their first time. It had actually been two days after that, that Clarke and stopped talking to him, and then a day later his mother was floated and his sister was arrested. He'd never actually been, with Clarke, and now he wouldn't.

He sighed then shook Roma awake, and told her to get dressed. He put on his pants and boots then walked out of the drop ship, with Roma hanging on his arm. He kissed her, then watched as a kid named Atom tried to take boots out of Wells' arms, but ended up walking away after he had been yelled at, by Wells.

"Wait, Atom. Hold up." Bellamy motioned for Atom to come back, which he did. "Now. if you want the boots, take 'em."

Atom looked between Wells and Bellamy then grabbed them from Wells. Soon other kids were fighting with Atom over the boots. Bellamy grabbed a shirt from Wells and put it on, then tossed the rest of the things at the group fighting.

"Is this what you want?! Chaos?!" Wells asked angrily.

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" Bellamy questioned.

Suddenly the scream of a girl interrupted their staring contest and everyone was running towards the noise.

"Bellamy!" Murphy smirked, he was holding a girl over the small fire the camp had made. "We want the Ark to think the ground is killing us, right? I figure, it'll look better if we actually suffer a little bit first."

"Let her go!" Wells demanded.

"You can stop this." Bellamy spoke.

"Stop? Why? I'm just getting started." Murphy chuckled.

"FIGHT!" The kids started chanting.

Just as Wells started getting the upper hand, Monty and Finn came running into the camp.

"Where did they go?!" Monty asked as he and Finn looked behind them.

"They were right behind us!" Finn exclaimed.

"Maybe they fell or something!" Monty said.

"What's going on?" Wells asked right after he knocked Murphy to the ground and Bellamy had yelled enough.

Just then, Clarke walked into view, Octavia leaning on her.

"Octavia!" Bellamy ran to her and helped her sit down on a rock.

"What the hell happened out there!?" Wells asked.

"Turns out when the last man born on Earth died, he wasn't the last grounder." Finn answered.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"We're not alone, Bellamy." Clarke answered him.

"They took Jasper." Monty added.

"Hey! Where's your wristband?!" Clarke asked looking at Wells.

"Ask him." He answered pointing to Bellamy.

"How many?" She asked. "HOW MANY?!"

"Twenty-four and counting." Murphy had been the one to ask.

"You MORONS! The Ark is dying! That's why we were sent here! That is why my father died! That is why I was arrested! He found out! Now because of you, the Ark is going to think that the Earth isn't survivable! Everyone still up there! The people you love! Your parents!" She turned to Bellamy. "They are all going to die! Because you all are acting childish!" She ranted. "And you aren't just killing them! You're killing us!"

"We're strong than you think. We can take care of ourselves. Those wristbands make you prisoners. They say they'll forgive your crimes. I SAW YOU'RE NOT CRIMINALS!" Bellamy shouted. "You're fighters! Survivors! Whatevers down here, should worry about US!"

Everyone started shouting in agreement with Bellamy. He turned to look at Clarke to find her giving him a disappointed look, then she just walked away.

* * *

"He's right, Clarke we need him." Finn said talking about Wells.

"So far no one else has volunteered." Monty added.

"I'm sorry, Monty, but you're not going either." Clarke said.

"Like hell! Jasper's my best friend!"

"You're too important. Food and communication." She tapped his left temple. "What's up here is going to save us all."

"But..." He began.

"Listen, I'll make you a deal. You figure out how to get in connact with the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back."

"Deal." He sighed.

Clarke hugged Monty and smiled. Then she, Finn and Wells made their way out of the drop ship.

"You guys should build a wall. Use the fallen trees." Clarke announced then she and the two boys walked over to Bellamy and Octavia.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming too!" Octavia said, trying to stand up.

"No. No way." Bellamy replied.

"He's right, 'Tavia. You can't come, your leg would slow us down. I promise you that I will bring Jasper back. Besides, I'm hear for you." Clarke looked to Bellamy.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells asked.

"I hear you have a gun?" She asked, ignoring Wells.

Bellamy lifted the back of his shirt and showed it to her.

"Great. Follow me."

"And remind me why, I should do that, Princess?"

"Because, I can tell you want them to follow you. And I can tell that they think that only one of us are scared."

"Murphy. You're coming with me. Atom watch Octavia, she doesn't leave camp, and if anyone touches her they answer to me." Bellmay ordered.

"WHAT?! I can take care of myself, Bell. I don't need a babysitter." Octavia protested.

"Octavia." Clarke said. "How about instead of being followed around all day, you got help Monty."

"I'd actually rather hang out with Monty than anyone that's staying here. At least he's cool." Octavaia agreed.

"Everyone, listen up! Build and wall and make some weapons. Be prepared in case those things show up around here." Bellamy ordered once more before he left the camp with the others.

* * *

"Hey! What's the rush? Kids probably dead already." Murphy called out to Finn, Wells and Clarke.

"Jasper screamed when the moved him. If the spear had hit his heart, he would have died instantly. That means, we don't have any time to waste." Clarke replied angrily.

"How about you take off that wristband then we can go." Murphy spoke.

"The only way the Ark is going to think that I'm dead, is if I am." She hissed. "Got it?"

"Brave Princess." Bellamy finally spoke.

"Come on." Finn said grabbing Clarke by the elbow and pulling her away from the two guys.

Bellamy walked up to Wells and chuckled.

"What?" He asked.

"Sorry. Just seems you and I have more in common than meets the eye."

"We have nothing in common."

"Oh really? Well, we both came down here for the people we love. Also, your secret's safe with me. Of course it's worse for you. With Finn around, Clarke doesn't even see you."

"How's it going for you? Knowing that she's moved on?"

"Excuse me?"

"I knew about you two back on the Ark. At least I don't have to feel the pain of her being in love with me, then losing her. In my opinion, a lost love is worse than having never loved at all." Wells said then caught up with Finn and Clarke.

"I've been thinking." Finn spoke. "How come they didn't attack until Jasper crossed the river?"

"The river might be a boundary. Which most likely means, Mount Weather is off limits." Wells suggested.

"How are we gonna get the supplies, then?" Bellamy asked.

"I think I know why you're so hell-bent on finding Jasper. Why you're always taking care of everybody else." Finn said, looking to Clarke.

"Now you sound like my mother." Clarke scoffed. "But go on, this should be good."

"You couldn't save your father." Finn replied.

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks. "You don't know me. You didn't know my father. Don't talk about us like you did." She stated then walked up.

"How do we even know were going the right way?" Murphy asked huffing.

"Spacewalker here thinks he's a tracker." Bellamy answered.

"It's called fourth-year earth skills." Wells said.

"You guys wanna keep it down or should I paint a target on our backs?" Finn asked.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked, hearing a moan.

"Now would be a good time to take out that that gun." Finn said looking at Bellamy, as Clarke ran ahead.

"Clarke, wait!" Wells called after her, then he and the three other guys took off after her.

"Jasper!" Clarke exclaimed running forward.

"Clarke!" Finn and Wells shouted as she fell into the ground.

Clarke felt the ground beneath her collapse and she was falling, but then she stopped. She looked up and found Bellamy holding her up.

"I got ya, Princess." He whispered.

* * *

_Marcus Kane, a friend of Abby and Jake Griffin since childhood, oddly enough Clarke's godfather, though people always questioned that, seeing ass Chancellor Jaha seemed like the better choice, had always had a certain bond with the blonde haired girl, walked into the library, he spotted her sitting by a window with the boy she had been seeing, and well, Marcus still hadn't even met the kid but knew he seemed like a good person. He walked over to them, Clarke was focused on drawing something and Bellamy just sat there watching her. He could tell, by the look in his eyes that the boy loved his god-daughter, it reminded him of his youth, he had seen as the "bad-boy" type, and he was in love with "good-girl" Abigail Harris. But when Jake came along it was like he and even Jaha were invisible to her sometimes._

_"Clarke." Kane cleared his throat._

_Clarke looked up and over to him. "Oh, hey, Marcus." She smiled._

_"Clarke, I need to speak with you."_

_"Okay. Then talk."_

_"Clarke, your father..." Deep breath. "Your father has been injured..."_

_"What?!"_

_"Your mother is performing surgery on him right now. He's going to be just fine Clarke."_

_"What happened?"_

_"He was training a new recruit, the kid was nervous and tripped and Jake was hurt, the tool went into his stomach. Another kid named, Monty kept your father stable until we got there to get him to surgery. Listen, your father is going to be okay. He's gonna pull through. He's a fighter."_

_It seemed like nothing he said was going to make Clarke feel better, she fell to her knees and started crying, the boy next to her knelt by her side and pulled her against his chest._

_"Shh. Its okay. I got ya, Princess." He said softly to her._

_"I have to get back to the hospital, to check in, I'll come back and inform you of any changes." Kane said. "I'm sorry blue." He said, calling her his own nickname._

* * *

The only thing that pulled Clarke's mind away from the memory, of the first time he said that to her, was Finn yelling, "Get her up!" As the three other boys helped Bellamy pull her out of the hole.

"We have to get him down." Was the only thing Clarke said.

"Are you okay?" Wells asked.

"I'm fine. Now, I'm going to climb up there and cut the vines, give me a knife." She held out her hand.

"Murphy and I will do it." Finn said.

"What?" Murphy asked.

"Do it." Bellamy ordered.

Murphy rolled his eyes but followed Finn up into the tree to get Jasper down. Suddenly they all heard a growled.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked from in the tree.

"Grounders?" Wells asked.

"No. Animal." Clarke identified.

"Bellamy! Gun!" Finn shouted.

Bellamy searched his pockets for the gun. He looked around the ground, pushing the tall grass out of his way. "I can't find it!"

"CLARKE!" Finn yelled as the animal jumped out at her.

Bellamy ran to her, crashing into her, and landing on top her hear. Gun shots echoed throughout the area. Then the only noises were heavy breathing, and the clicking of a gun. Bellamy looked down at Clarke, she had been clutching to his arms and her eyes were shut tight. It reminded him of the first time they met.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Fine." She said after a few minutes, catching her breath and opening her eyes. When her eyes locked his his she saw that same look he had in them I first time she saw them, concern and ferocity.

"Are you okay?!" Wells asked.

Clarke's and Bellamy's chest were pressed tightly against one anothers, and she could feel the growl coming from his chest, it caused her to gasp. Bellamy quickly got up, helping her to her feet then getting in Wells' face.

"Why the hell did you take my gun?!"

"Because I don't trust you!"

"GUYS STOP!" Clarke yelled, pushing them away, and standing between them. "We don't have time for this."

"Whatever you say, Princess." Bellamy replied.

* * *

"They're back!" Atom announced.

Everyone came running to see. Finn walked in carrying Jasper, Clarke right next to him.

"Octavia, I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandages, okay?" Clarke asked, looking to Octavia, who was staring at Jasper. "Tavia?!"

"Yeah. Um... yeah. Water and cloth. I'm on it." Octavia said then ran to do what she needed.

Everyone started cheering as Bellamy and Murphy carried in what they had figured out was a panther.

"Who's hungry?!" Bellamy shouted.

"He's stable for now, but without... Are they taking their wristbands off for food?" Clarke asked, approaching Finn. "I'm not doing that."

"You don't have to." Finn said then walked over to the fire, and grabbed to sticks with the meat on them.

"Whoa, wait, wait. You think you get to play by different rules or something?" Murphy asked.

"Thought there weren't any rules." Finn stated then turned and walked to Clarke, handing her one of the sticks.

She smiled at him and they walked away together.

Bellamy silently cursed himself. He growled and knocked out of the 100 that tried to do the same as Finn and just take the food. To show a statement, that he will NOT be disobeyed, but mostly because he was angry that Clarke actually seemed to be over him.

* * *

Note: I'm thinking about uploading a Teen Wolf fic... maybe. I don't know yet...


	5. Slay Your Demons

Slay your Demons

_Clarke was getting ready to go met Bellamy, when she over heard her father recording a message._

_"... In this time of uncertainty, we shall come together as a people. I'm telling you this because you deserve to know the truth, and because my child, your child, our children deserve a future. Be strong."_

_"You're going to disobey the council?" Clarke asked walking into the room. "Don't lie. Okay, I heard you and mom."_

_"Listen, I've been thinking about this for a long time. The people have a right to know. Your mother doesn't want to try to understand."_

_"Okay. So what's the plan?"_

_"You don't need to know that."_

_"Are you gonna hack into the communications mainframe? I mean you did just make a video."_

_"Clarke..."_

_"This makes you either suicidal or incredibly dumb."_

_"Wow. What a fine moment to start behaving like a typical teenager."_

_"I'm going to help you."_

_"No. You're not." He said getting up from his chair and walking over to her._

_"But I can..." _

_"No. Not this time, baby." He hugs her. "You get that stubborn streak from your mother, you know? One of the many things I love about my girls."_

_Suddenly the door is being opened and a group of guards storm in._

_"Jake Griffin! You are under arrest for treason!"_

_"Dad!? Dad?!" Clarke struggled against the guards holding her back._

_"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Jake yelled._

_The guards arrest Jake and push him out of the door._

_"I'll warn them!" Clarke stated. "I'll find a way!"_

_"No Clarke! Listen to me! Don't do that!"_

_"The people have a right to know!" She said throwing his words back at him._

_"Sir? She seems to know."_

_"Lock her up!"_

_"NO!" Clarke yelled, then kicked the guard holding her in the knee, then ran out of the room to the place of execution to find her mother, and even Wells already there._

_"Dad!" She cried then jumped into his arms._

_Two guards pulled them apart. Abby quickly grabbed her daughter as they said goodbye to Jake. Clarke watched as the door closed and another one opened behind her father, pulling him into space, among the stars. Once the door closed, she collapsed into her mothers arms._

* * *

Bellamy and Murphy were practicing throw knives, at a tree. Murphy throws his knife at the tree and misses, as Jasper screams in pain.

"Damn kid, messing with my head." He says.

"He's not gonna last much long, find a new excuse." Bellamy said then shows off by throwing his axe into the tree perfectly. "Now, that's how its done."

"Bellamy!" Atom calls out. "We've looked a half-mile in all directions, no sign of Trina or Pascal. Could be those grounders."

"Or, they're in pound town." Murphy chuckled.

"Listen, Bellamy, people are scared. Jasper isn't helping the morale around here." Atom stated.

"Morale will go up when we find more food." Bellamy retorted.

"What about Trina and Pascal?" A kid named, Miller asked.

"It's possible they just got lost. We'll keep an eye out when we go hunting." Bellamy answered.

"Let's go kill something." Murphy sighed, happily.

"You're not going. I need you to stay, protect this place if we get attacked."

"Fine. But somebody better tell goggle boy to keep it shut." Murphy said then watched the group walk away.

* * *

"They cauterized the wound. Saved his life." Clarke observed.

"Why?" Finn asked. "Save him then string him up as live bait. Doesn't make much sense."

"I don't know. This is infected, he could be septic." She stated. "Hows it coming on the radio?"

"Firm no." Monty sighed.

"Hows he doing?" Wells asked, walking into the third level of the drop ship.

"How's it look?" Clarke asked him.

"I just want to help."

"Fine. Hold him down then."

Finn, Monty and Wells are share a look then hold Jasper down, and watch as Clarke grabs a knife.

Bellamy and Octavia come up the ladder quickly as Jasper had begun screaming at the top of his lungs.

"CLARKE! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Octavia yelled, over Jasper.

"Hold him still!" Clarke demanded. "I need to cut away the infected flesh!"

"She's try to save his life." Finn replied to Octavia.

"Clarke! He's a lost cause!" Bellamy exclaimed.

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die!" She growled.

"He's making people crazy!"

"I'm sorry if he's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark, down here, Bellamy, every life matters." Clarke said, not looking up from Jasper. "Tavia! Listen you know me, if I say there's hope. There's hope."

"This isn't about hope, Princess. It's about guts, and you don't have the guts to make the hard decisions. I do. Now if he isn't better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself." Bellamy said then turned. "Come on, O."

"I'm staying here, with my friends." Octavia says, not taking her eyes off of Jasper.

"Whatever." Bellamy says then leaves.

"Power-hungry, selfish jackass." Monty mumbles. "Sorry. But he doesn't really seem to care about anyone but himself."

"Bellamy may be all of that, but he is right." Finn says.

"Screw you." Octavia spat.

"Clarke, look." Wells said grabbing the red stuff Clarke had taken off of Jasper's wound. "This stuff is seaweed. It has antibiotic properties."

"Well then we need to go find it. Octavia, Monty don't leave Jasper's side, unless its really important." Clarke ordered.

"We wont." Monty replied.

"Come on." Clarke said, finally admitting to needing Wells for something.

"I'm coming too." Finn shouted, following them.

* * *

Bellamy, Atom, Miller and a few others were int he woods, chasing a boar. They all fall silent as it doesn't notice them. Suddenly a twig snaps and it runs off. Bellamy quickly turns, throwing his axe and hitting a tree, just barely missing a little girl. The rest of the hunting party went after the boar, while Bellamy and Atom stayed behind.

"Who the hell are you?" Bellamy asked.

"Charlotte." The girl answered.

"I almost killed you. Why aren't you at camp?"

"That dying kid was... I just... couldn't listen anymore."

"There are grounders out here. It's too dangerous for a little girl." Atom stated.

"Well, then its a good thing, I'm not little." She replied.

"Okay, then." Bellamy smirked. "Here." He handed her a knife, the grabbed his axe out of the tree. "Ever kill something before?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Maybe you'll be good at it."

* * *

"How big was that thing that bit Octavia?" Wells asked.

"Huge." Finn replied. "Maybe we could turn this into some kind of net and..."

Finn had stopped talking once he heard the splash of water and looked up to find Clarke just walking right towards the seaweed.

"Or you could just do that." Finn sighed.

Clarke grabbed as much seaweed as she could hold then walked back to the shore. As she was putting in in a bag that Wells was holding, a flock of birds came flying right at the three teenagers.

"Lets get back to camp." Wells said, handing the seaweed bag to Clarke.

Suddenly a loud horn blares through the air.

"Grounders?" Clarke asks, looking at Finn.

"Could be a war cry." Finn suggests. "Or a warning."

"What the hell is that?!" Wells asks, seeing a larger cloud of yellow fog.

"RUN!" Clarke yells.

Another horn bellows in the distance.

"COME ON!" Clarke yells still running.

Finn and Wells start coughing, as they were lagging behind Clarke. As Clarke is running her foot hits something on the ground with a loud clank. She stops and clears the grass away, and opens the orange door.

"IN HERE!" She shouts to the boys as they get closer.

"It's an automobile." Wells informs.

"Yes, I know, now get in!" Clarke demanded as she got in, Finn then Wells right behind her.

"Its getting in!" Finn cried out, still coughing.

"Seal the openings." Clarke said quickly, removing her jacket and shoving it against the crack in the door.

* * *

"COME ON! THERE ARE CAVES OVER HERE!" Bellamy yelled as he and the hunting party were running through the woods.

Bellamy, Charlotte and Atom end up separated from the rest of the group.

"Come on!" Bellamy exclaimed, grabbing Charlotte's hand and pulling her towards the caves as Atom trips.

"BELLAMY!" Atom shouts, his leg stuck on something.

Bellamy and Charlotte run into the cave, not hearing him. Atom began trying to get his leg free but failed as the cloud surrounded him.

* * *

"Come on! Hurry up!" A female yelled, as the hundred started running into the drop ship, when the last one came in they quickly pulled the lever and closed the door.

"What's going on?" Monty asked to anyone that had come up to the second level.

"The air just got thick, people's skin started burning." A girl named, Monroe answered.

"Monty! Bellamy and Clarke are out there!" Octavia cried.

"They'll be fine." Monty reassured her. "We'll all be fine."

* * *

Bellamy is sleeping on the floor of the cave when he is woken up by a scream. He looks over to see Charlotte thrashing around, crying.

"Charlotte! Wake up." He says shaking her.

"I'm sorry." She says wiping away a few tears when she does wake up.

"Does it happen a lot?" Bellamy asks. "What are you scared of?"

When she doesn't answer, Bellamy continues.

"You know what. It doesn't matter. What matters is what you do about it.

"But I'm sleeping."

"Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you're awake, and they can't get you when you sleep."

"How?" She asks.

"You can't afford to be weak. Not down here. Let me see that knife I gave you."

Charlotte cautiously handed the knife to Bellamy.

"Now, when ever you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife, and you say, 'screw you.' I'm not afraid.' Try it." He handed the knife back to her.

"Screw you... I'm not afraid."

"Come on, kid. You can do better than that."

"Screw you! I'm not afraid."

Bellamy pats Charlotte's knee, and smiles. "Slay your demons, kid. Then you'll be able to sleep."


	6. The Silent Killer

Slient Killer

"Someone needs to shut that kid up!" One of the hundred shouted.

"I can't take this any longer!"

"This is driving me crazy!"

"That it. I'm ending this!" Murphy said jumping up and walking over to the ladder.

Monty, also on the second level, runs to the ladder and climbs up.

"Murphy's gonna kill Jasper!" He quickly informed.

Murphy is trying to get up the ladder as Monty is closing it. Octavia runs over and kicks Murphy in the head.

"Bitch!" He exclaimed.

Octavia keeps kicking at Murphy until he falls, then quickly helps Monty close the hatch. Monty sits on the hatch as Octavia looks around for something to lock it with.

"No rush. I'm fine here."

Octavia quickly grabs a loose pipe coming from the wall and pulls it off the rest of the way. "Okay. Move, I got it!" She place the pipe through the handle.

* * *

"So... trapped in a hundred-year-old car by toxic fog. Last night, was... whats the word I'm looking for? Fun." Finn said as he, Clarke and Wells were walking back to the camp.

"It wasn't fun. It was reckless and irresponsible. We should've left as soon as the fog cleared." Clarke replied.

"Even if the fog was cleared it's still dangerous at night." Finn replied. "You, uh... you were kind of harsh on Wells back there."

"Hardly."

"He's a pretty straight up guy, Clarke. And he loves you. You know? But it seems that every time your dad comes up, he won't give you a straight answer."

"What's your point, Finn?"

"Just makes me think he's hiding something. I mean how sure are you that he's the one who turned your father in?"

"Hundred percent. He was the only one I told."

"Is he the only one that knew?"

A scream is heard in the distance.

"Who was that?!" Clarke asked then took off running towards it.

* * *

Bellamy ran through the woods towards the scream and heard Charlotte, the rest of the hunting party behind him.

"Son of a bitch! Atom!" Bellamy rushed to his friend.

"Kill... me... please." Atom choked out.

"I..." Bellamy began, looking over Atom's wounds, not knowing how to help.

"I... can't... breathe."

Charlotte walks forward and hands the knife to Bellamy. "Don't be afraid."

"Miller, everyone, get back to camp. Take her with you." Bellamy ordered, then watched them to make sure that they left.

Bellamy looks back down to Atom and takes a deep breath.

"Bell...a...my...pl...ea...se"

"Bell?" Clarke asked, from behind him. She quickly walks over and kneels next to Atom.

Atom looks to Clarke. "Plea...se"

"Who screamed?"

"Charlotte. She found him. I sent her and the rest of them back to camp."

"I'm sorry." Clarke says then looks to Bellamy, shaking her head. She takes a deep breath. "I'm gonna help you. Okay?"

Clarke reaches over and runs her fingers through Atom's hair and begins humming. She reaches towards Bellamy with her other hand and takes the knife from him. She slowly takes the knife and sticks the blade in his neck. Still humming as he's choking on his blood, she keeps running her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. Bellamy just stares at Clarke, not knowing what to do.

Clarke, Wells, Bellamy, and Finn return to camp.

* * *

"Its about time. They were trying to kill Jasper. Did you get the seaweed?" Octavia asked jogging up to Clarke.

"Yeah. I got it. Let's go." Clarke says trying to pull Octavia with her.

"Get Clarke whatever she needs." Bellamy ordered.

"Wait. Bell..." She looks to the body Bellamy set on the ground. "Who is that?"

"Tavia, come on. I need your help with Jasper." Clarke says, again trying to pull her friend towards the drop ship.

"O, just stay back. Please." Bellamy says as Octavia pushes Clarke's hands away then walks forward.

"Why?" She asks moving forward and pushing Bellamy away from her. She kneels down and removes the jacket and revealing Atom's face. "Oh, god." She covers her mouth with her hand as she started to tear up.

"Octaiva... please, I need your help with Jasper." Clarke said placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "Lets not lose someone else."

Octavia looked up at Clarke and then followed her.

"Lose anyone here?" Bellamy asks.

"No." Murphy answers.

"Jasper?"

"Still breathing. Barely. Tried to take him out, but your psycho little sister..."

Bellamy grabbed Murphy by the shirt and got in his face. "MY WHAT?! MY WHAT?!"

"Your little sister."

"That's right. MY little sister. Anyone got anything else to say about her?!"

No one answered.

Bellamy turned to a kid named Jones. "Get Atom to Wells." Bellamy glared at Murphy one last time then walked away.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry about Atom." Clarke said softly.

"I guess we're gonna have to get used to people dying down here." Octavia replied. "But not you, you hear me?" She said looking at Jasper. "You're not allowed to die." She looked up at Clarke. "Neither are you."

Clarke and Octavia shared a smile.

"Hey, stay here with him, I have to go talk to Wells."

"Okay."

Clarke climbed down the two ladders then walked out of the drop ship. She and Bellamy shared a quick looking and she continued to walk until she found Wells outside of the wall.

* * *

"Hey. Look, Wells... I know I don't deserve it. But... was it my mom? Did she turn in my father?"

Wells gave her a look that answered everything. "Clarke..."

"You let me think it was you. You let me hate you... how can I get you to forgive me?"

"Its already done." He smiled, then pulled her in for a hug as she started crying. "I mean, what are friends for?"

"Clarke!" Monty called out.

"I should get back to Jasper."

"Go on. See ya later."

They shared a smile then Clarke ran back inside.

* * *

Clarke sat down next to Jasper and sighed. Octavia was holding his hand, Monty had his other one and Finn was drinking the whiskey from the car. He passed it to Monty who took it.

"Smooth." Monty coughed.

Octavia took it next and took a big swig. "Disgusting, I love it."

"Can I... get a hit of that?"

"Jasper!" Everyone cheered.

"Let's start with the soft stuff." Finn said, giving Jasper a drink of seaweed tea.

"Welcome back, buddy." Monty smiled.

"Was that a dream or did I actually get speared?" He Jasper asked.

"You'll have a very impressive scar to prove it." Clarke replied.

"My savior." Jasper smiled up at Clarke.

"Thank you. For not dying. I don't think I could have taken that today."

"I'll try not to die tomorrow, too, if that's cool." He said then looked over to Octavia. "Oh, hello."

"Hi." She giggled.

* * *

Note: Okay, so I know I've been uploading this a lot but I'm gonna try to do it every other day, because I don't want to finish the story too quickly. Also, I might be working on a new story, not really about The 100, but I don't know yet. But like I've said before, feedback is appreciated. Enjoy.

P.S: "The Silent Killer" is the acid fog, that killed Atom.


	7. Right to Know

Right To Know

On The Ark, Abby had been doing everything she could think of to get herself down to Earth. She needed to know the truth, she needed to know that her daughter was still alive. Clarke's signals had been terminated just a few hours ago, and Abby was holding on to her last string of hope that maybe she just took it off like the rest of them, if that was still even the case.

"How soon can you get this thing ready to drop?" Abby asked, walking into Mecha Station.

"I've been scraping up parts to fabricate a pressure regulator." A seventeen year old girl named Raven replied. Raven Reyes was the youngest Zero-G mechanic the Ark has seen in fifty-two years, and she just recently found out that her boyfriend was sent to the ground, of course she was going to strike a deal and help Abby fix a pod.

"Can we launch without one?"

"Yeah, we could. But we'll be dead before we hit the ground. Ruptured lungs, air bubbles in the brain."

"Damn it."

"Why? Did something change?"

"Clarke's wristband went out."

"Well, maybe she just took it off. Like the rest of them." Raven took a deep breath, after seeing the look on Abby's face. "I can get a pressure regulator today."

"How?"

"The less you know, the better." Raven said then hopped down from where she had been perched, grabbed her jacket then walked out.

* * *

Clarke, Jasper, Bellamy, Monty, Octavia, and Finn were all standing in a tent, looking down at the knife that was used to kill Wells, and two of his fingers. Clarke had only just learned that he wasn't actually to blame for her fathers death and then she lost him.

"Who else knows about this?" Bellamy asked.

"No one. Jasper and I brought it straight here." Octavia answered.

"This knife was made out of metal from the drop ship." Monty pointed out.

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked.

"That means that there is killer in the camp." Clarke said, balling her fists.

"There's more than one killer in this camp. This isn't news. We don't tell anyone."

Clarke grabbed the knife and started towards the entrance of the tent. Bellamy stepped to the side, blocking her.

"Get out of my way, Bellamy." She growled.

"Be smart about this, Princess." He said, looking her in the eye. "Look at what we've achieved. The wall, the patrols. Them thinking the grounders killed Wells is the only thing keeping us from compete chaos."

"What, keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?"

"Yeah. It is. But its not just good for me, but all of us. Besides what are you going to do? Just walk out there and hope the killer comes forward?"

"No. Because I know who's knife it is."

"Oh, really?"

"J.M. John Murphy. The people have a right to know, Bellamy."

Clarke pushed Bellamy out of her way and stormed outside.

"Clarke!" Octavia shouted out after her.

"Come on." Monty said. The four followed Clarke outside.

Clarke stopped, and then just stared at Murphy, not really sure on what to do.

"What are you staring at?" Murphy asked.

"You son of a bitch!" Clarke exclaimed, quickly moving to him and punching him.

"Clarke!" Bellamy roared, then pulled her back.

"What the hell you crazy bitch!?"

"Recognize this, Jackass!?"

"That's my knife! Where was it?"

"Right were you left it after you murdered Wells!"

That got the attention of the whole camp.

"What? Bellamy you believe this crap?"

"You threatened him! You hated Wells!" Clarke shouted, struggling against Bellamy.

"Plenty of people hated Wells."

"You were the ONLY one to get into a fight with him and try to kill him!"

"I didn't kill him then either! This is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you. I DON'T have to answer to ANYONE."

"Excuse me?" Bellamy asked, loosening his grip on Clarke.

"Bellamy... I... look, I didn't do this."

"They found his fingers on the ground with your knife." Monty spoke up.

"And he tried to kill Jasper." Octavia informed.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Is this really the kind of society you want?" Clarke asked looking over her shoulder at Bellamy. "No rules? Does that mean, we can kill each other without... consequences?"

"I say we float him." A kid named Conner voiced.

"NO! That is NOT what I am saying!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Get him!" Another kid yelled.

A group of people ganged up on Murphy and started kicking and hitting him, one even went far enough to cut him on the arm.

"STOP IT!" Clarke screamed.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Murphy yelled.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! MURPHY DIDN'T KILL WELLS!" Charlotte yelled.

Everyone froze and looked at the fourteen year old girl.

"I DID!"

"What?" Bellamy said softly, finally letting go of Clarke.

"Oh my, God." Clarke breathed.

* * *

"Bring out the girl, Bellamy!" Murphy shouted from outside of the tent he, Clarke, Jasper, Octavia, Finn and Monty were standing in.

"Why?" Clarke asked. "Why did you do it?"

"I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me to." Charlotte said looking at Bellamy.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Clarke hissed.

"She misunderstood me." Bellamy replied.

"Bring out the girl!" Another male shouted.

"Please, don't let them hurt me."

"Got any bright ideas?" Bellamy asked.

"We have to get her out of here." Finn suggested.

"And go where?" Octavia asked.

"Look, we'll get her out. You just deal with your boys out there." Finn said.

"You wanna build a society, Princess? Lets do it! Bring her OUT!" Murphy continued to shout.

"Charlotte, stay with Finn and Clarke. Okay?" Bellamy demanded.

"Okay." Charlotte sighed.

Bellamy took a deep breath, gave Clarke one last look and exited the tent.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Abby asked, bringing Raven into the check out station of the med-bay.

"I messed up. I can't get the part. Nygel wants me to..."

"You went to Nygel? Kane's been trying to get her for years."

"Abby, I'm trying to tell you, we can't launch today."

"Are you sure Nygel has the part?"

"She can get one."

"Then, I'll take care of it."

"How? What are you going to do?"

"The less you know... the better." Abby said then walked out.

* * *

"Its gonna be night soon, Finn." Clarke said, as they walked through the woods.

"I have a plan." Finn replied. "Don't worry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Clarke exclaimed, as Charlotte grabbed her hand. "Just because we saved you doesn't mean you're forgiven. Got it?"

"Clarke... She's just a little kid."

"She killed one of my best friends. Ended his life. A person, who has never done ANYTHING wrong in his entire life. You killed someone." She said looking to the girl.

Charlotte looked away, holding her head down.

"Look at me!" Clarke said grabbing Charlotte's face. "You can't just kill someone to make yourself feel better, and you can't get away with it just because you're a little girl."

"CHARLOTTE!" Murphy yelled. "THEY CAN'T SAVE YOU!"

"Let's go." Finn said. "Get in."

"What?" Clarke asked.

Finn bent down and opened a door. "Art supplies store." He smirked.

* * *

"If I hadn't confronted Murphy, none of this would have happened." Clarke sighed, sitting on the couch.

"No one knew it was gonna go down like that." Finn said joining her.

"Bellamy knew. He seems to always know what's going to happen."

"Okay, now I know something is really wrong with you if you think Bellamy is reliable."

"Bellamy was... never mind. Just forget it."

* * *

On the Ark, Abby walked into Mecha Station, waving off the pressure regulator.

"What? How did you..." Raven asked walking up to her.

"Don't worry about it." She said handing it to Raven. "How fast can you install it?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few hours."

"We might not have that much time."

"I'm on it. Don't worry." Raven said, then got back to work.

* * *

Bellamy was running though the woods, following the sound of Charlotte's screams. _Why the hell is she calling for Murphy? Where the hell are Clarke and Finn? _Bellamy hoped that something hadn't happened to them, well to Clarke, he didn't really care much for the spacewalker. He finally spotted Charlotte and ran to her, grabbing her.

"Let me go!" She shouted.

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I'm NOT your sister, okay? Just go!"

"Charlotte, listen to me. I won't leave you!"

"I'M OVER HERE! MURPHY!" She screamed again.

"Damn it"! Bellamy exclaimed then grabbed Charlotte's hand and pulled her along with him, they ran until they almost fell off of a cliff.

"You can't fight all of us." Murphy said, appearing with a group of people.

"Murphy!" Clarke shouted, running into view. "Listen, we can talk about this!"

"I am so FUCKING SICK of hearing you talk!" Murphy said, grabbing Clarke's arm and then pulling her to him then putting a knife to her throat.

"LET HER GO!" Bellamy roared.

"Why? Like you've said, when the Ark come down, little Princess hear is gonna get it good. We wont." Murphy said. "That is of course... you're still in love with her."

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"Oh, I know all about you two. Over heard her and your psycho little sister talking about it. Clarke's thought she was over you, then she saw you again... makes me sick." Murphy answered.

"Let. Her. Go. Now." Bellamy growled.

"Give me the girl." Murphy replied.

"Don't hurt her! Please." Charlotte begged.

"I'll make you a deal, okay? Come with me right now, and I'll let her go."

"Don't do..." The knife pressed harder on Clarke's throat.

"This isn't happening." Finn finally spoke from behind them. "Let her go."

"I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. Not after what I did."

"Charlotte!" Clarke exclaimed.

Bellamy turned just in time to watch Charlotte fall backwards off of the cliff. "NO!"

Clarke ran forward, next to Bellamy, they both kneeled at the edge watching as Charlotte fell.

"No." Clarke cried.

Bellamy didn't say anything, he just jumped up and stormed over to Murphy and knocked him down. For a few moments the only sounds were the water bellow hitting the rocks, the rain, and flesh hitting flesh.

"Bellamy!" Clarke jumped up and pulled him off of Murphy. "Stop!"

"Get off of me! He deserves to die!"

"NO!" She pushed him back. "We don't get to make that choice. Not down here."

"So help me God, Clarke, if you say the people..." He ran his hand over his face.

"NO! I was wrong before! You were right, somethings are dangerous. But we can't just do, 'whatever the hell we want' NOT down here. We need rules!"

"So what, uh? Are you gonna make those rules?" He asked, he stared at her blues eyes, remembering the last time he did, they were so full of love and lust, now he couldn't even tell.

"For now, we both do. You and Me."

"So what then? Do we just take him back? Uh? Act like nothing happened?"

"No! Okay, we banish him." Clarke watched as Bellamy walked passed her towards Murphy. "Bellamy, Stop!" She cried, trying to grab him, but he just brushed her off.

"Get up!" Bellamy said pulling Murphy to his feet, and dragging him to the edge.

"Bell! Stop!"

"If I ever catch you near camp, we'll be back here. Got it?" He said then pushed Murphy down. "As for the rest of you, you can come back, or stay with him, and die."

The group that was with Murphy had turned and started walking away, leaving just Finn, Clarke, Bellamy and Murphy.

"Clarke, lets go." Finn said, reaching for her hand.

Clare pulled away from him, not taking her eyes off of Bellamy, who was glaring at Murphy.

"Bell..." She said softly, walking up and putting her hand on his shoulder.

He finally turned to look at her, and he felt like he was melting from the look him her eyes. It was a look of compassion, caring. Love.

"Lets go." She sighed, then held her hand out.

Bellamy grabbed her hand and they left.

* * *

"Damn it! Raven exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked, pacing.

"She gave us the wrong damn part."

"Kane is coming down here." Abby thought outloud. "Just, do something. Okay? You get down there and you find out if the hundred are alive and you get on that radio!"

"What about you?" Raven asked.

"I'm going to stall. Now get down there." Abby demanded then left.

"Shit." Raven sighed then quickly tried to think of something.

Abby walked out into the hall, to find Kane and a group of guards behing him.

"I'm hoping there's a logical explanation." He said.

"My daughter..."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I still believe."

"What's the pressure regulator for?"

"Regulating pressure."

"Your obsession, is now getting you floated. If you don't tell me what's going on, I won't be able to save her."

"You still don't understand."

"Arrest her. And continue the search for Raven Reyes."

Suddenly a loud bang was heard and everything was shaking.

"What was that?" One guard asked.

"She did it." Abby smiled.

"Abby, what have you done?"

"We have to know the truth."

* * *

"... That's why we've decided to banish Murphy." Clarke finished explaining what had happened.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" Bellamy asked.

When no one spoke, Clarke and Bellamy went into the drop ship. As Clarke started to climb up the ladder to join Monty, Jasper, Finn, and Octavia, Bellamy spoke up.

"You still love me?" He asked.

Clarke stopped half-way up the ladder. "I don't know, rebel." She smiled, then climbed up the rest of the way.

Bellamy smirked, at the nickname. Maybe things were gonna work out for them after all.

* * *

Note: Okay, so, yeah "Rebel" is Clarke's nickname for Bellamy. I mean he calls her "Princess" so why not?

And for all of you who want more Bellarke, in this story, instead of how I have been writing it, don't worry the next chapter is all about them, and a certain "trip" Enjoy.


	8. I Need You

I Need You

Three days had passed since the incident with Charlotte and Murphy, the camp was being run a little more smoothly by Clarke and Bellamy. Everyone understood that they were the leaders at that they finally had rules. During the last three days, Raven had made it down to Earth, the radio in the pod, had been knocked out due to rough landing, so they tried flares, which didn't work, because soon after they watched as three-hundred-twenty bodies fell from space. Octavia had been kidnapped by a ground, who was now locked up on the third level of the ship. Finn had been stabbed by that ground, poisoned and then saved by Clarke, Raven and Octavia. Raven had established radio communication with the Ark, Clarke was obviously the doctor, and Octavia had cut herself with the blade, getting the grounder to finally tell them which vial had the antidote, because he had some weird connection with the girl. Video communication had been established with the Ark and Clarke was now talking to the council.

"Tell us about the grounder. Can he provide any insight on how to survive the winter?" Jaha asked.

"Even if he did, one, I don't think he understands us, and two, they've locked him up because he had kidnapped one of our own." Clarke explained. "We've been gathering nuts and berries, curing meats, so in the end, we'll end up freezing before we starve."

"There's good news on that subject, blue. According to civil defense plans from before the war, there's an old emergency aid depot not far." Kane informed.

"In addition to supplies, it could provide shelter." Jaha added.

"What makes you think its sill intact?" Clarke asked.

"It was designed to withstand nuclear warfare." Kane answered.

"I have to object." Diana Sydney spoke out, she was new on the council, former Chancellor, she took Abby's place as while Abby was saved from being floated by Jaha, she was removed from the council. "Project Exodus is under way. The kids should sit tight in their camp until the first ship lands."

"Even if everything foes without a hitch, the hundred would die from exposure before help arrives."

"Clarke, what other dangers, besides grounders are you facing down there?" Diana asked.

"Water monster, and clouds of acid fog. Which we have dealt with and escaped before... well not all of us. We lost three people to the acid fog. There is, unfortunately, no way to help other than to put them out of their misery." She informed. "But those are easier to deal with. We don't know what the grounders are going to do. They are our only real problem."

"We are proud of you all." Jaha smiles.

"How do you deal with people who have broken these rules you say you've come up with?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

"We don't kill them, if that's what you're asking." Clarke answered, not knowing what Diana's angle was.

"Then what do you do?" Kane asked.

"We banish them. Its what we did to John Murphy." Clarke answered.

"What did John Murphy do?" Diana squinted her eyes.

"He tried to kill a little girl. Charlotte... I didn't know what her last name was..." Clarke began.

"Why was he trying to kill her?" Another council member asked.

"Charlotte... Charlotte was the one who murdered Wells." Clarke answered, not looking at the screen. "She was having nightmares about Jaha floating her parents, she misunderstood some advise one of us gave her and she killed him. I, along with a few others thought it was Murphy, as he was always threatening Wells, and ever once got into a knife fight with him, so I confronted him and a group of them started to attack him. oddly enough, Charlotte had killed herself to save my life. Murphy had a knife to my throat."

"I'd like a moment alone with Clarke." Jaha finally spoke.

"Talk to you later, blue." Kane said giving her a small smile.

Everyone got up and left, the council room.

"Clarke... your mother..." Jaha began.

"Look, I don't want to hear excuses, okay? I have enough going on right now. So just... tell me whose next and let someone who actually wants to, get the chance to talk to their parents." She sighed.

* * *

"Dax." Jaha read from the list.

Clarke left the tent and looked around. "Dax?" She called out. When no one answered she walked over to Monty and Jasper, who were sorting, and occasionally eating the nuts.

"Hey, boys." She smiled, watching Monty throw a nut into Jasper's mouth, him catching then them self high-fiving. "Have you seen Dax?" She asked.

"With the meat crew." Monty answered.

"Hey, Clarke?" Jasper sighed.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning back to them.

"So, uh, when are we gonna go to that bar? You still got that map?" He joked.

"Sorry, maybe next time, Jas." She laughed then walked away.

Clarke walked over to the meet crew. "Dax, you're up." She said sending him on his way to the communications tent.

* * *

Clarke walked into the drop ship, just barely hearing the end of Octavia and Bellamy's latest argument.

"Bellamy?" She asked. "Can I talk to you? Hey, Tavia."

"Don't." Octavia hissed.

"She was just trying to save his life, okay? Finn is one of us. We save our own." Bellamy replied.

"Listen, if Octavia wants to be mad, then she has the right to be mad. Its not good to bundle up emotions." Clarke chimed in.

"See, like always, little lion is the sense-able one." Octavia smirked.

"Bell, I need to talk to you." Clarke sighed.

"I'm not talking to Jaha." He said, walking towards the entrance of the ship.

"That's not why... Look, the Ark found some old records that show a emergency depot not to far from here." She informed.

"Why are you asking me?" He raised a brow. "I mean you haven't talked to me in, about three days."

"Because right now, you are the only one who isn't pissed off at me. Besides, I trust you." She answered.

"I'll get my things and meet you in ten." Bellamy agreed.

"Thank you." She smiled, then left.

* * *

Roughly ten minutes later, Clarke walked out from Finn and Raven's tent, after checking his wound. She looked around and found Bellamy, taking more rations than needed for just a day trip.

"Why are you taking so many?" She asked, approaching him.

"A lot can happen in a day." He answered.

"Whatever, lets just go." She sighed.

"Everything alright, Princess?" He asked as they walked through the gate.

"Nothing... I just... its nothing."

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"After... I trust you Bellamy, I just don't... as much as I want to, we can't just go back to the way things were between us."

"I know." He sighed. "So, what do you think's going to be in this depot?" He asked.

"Blankets. Things to keep us warm throughout the winter." She answered.

They walked in silence for a little longer before he stopped completely. They were far enough away from camp, he figured.

"Say it."

"What?"

"Clarke, I know you. I can tell something's on your mind so just say it."

"Its nothing."

"Come on, Princess, you used to tell me everything that was running through that head of yours, except what your father was planning. That was the first real secret you kept from me."

"Please don't." She whispered.

"Sorry. Just please tell me what's going on."

"I let someone get tortured."

"Clarke..."

"No, Bellamy, not this time. No amount of 'I got ya, Princess.' or 'Everything's going to be okay.' is going to help. Now lets just... lets just find the damn depot and get back to camp."

"It wasn't just you, okay? I was the one who tortured him."

"Yeah, but I let you. I shouldn't have... I should have just..."

"How else would you have saved Finn?"

"I don't know."

"Clarke, don't beat yourself up over this, okay? There was no other choice."

"I just wish there had been."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Bellamy asked,

"Was Murphy telling the truth?"

"What? We already know who killed..."

"No. Not... not about Wells. About... over hearing you and Octavia?"

"Bellamy... Can we please just not talk about that right now?"

"Why not?" He asked, stopping.

"Because we have something more important to worry about right now." She answered, continuing to walk.

"Really? That's your answer? Is they what you've been doing for the last three days? Doing 'more important' things?"

"Yeah, Bellamy that is my answer."

"Did you even love me in the first place?"

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks. "Excuse me?" She turned to him. "You really think that I never loved you?!"

"Well you sure as hell don't act like it." He said raising his voice.

"And how the hell am I supposed to be acting!?"

"I don't know! I just know that if what we had was actually real, you wouldn't be fine. I know I'm not."

"I'm sorry, okay? Is that what you want? Me to apologize?"

"Clarke, no..."

"I'm sorry that I am trying to learn how to survive before I deal with things like the fact that my best friend was murdered before I got to be friends with him again! Or you know, that fact that it was actually my mothers fault, that my father is dead! Or that I let someone get tortured! Or that my other best friend is pissed off at me for letting the torture happen!" She ranted. "I am so sorry, that I am trying to keep me, you and the rest of the hundred alive before I deal with being in love with someone!" _Deep breath, Clarke. Deep breath._ "Now, can we please just find this depot and get back to camp?"

"Fine." He sighed.

* * *

"Why do you have all of those extra rations?" She asked after a few moments. "Are you trying to leave?"

"Clarke, I shot Jaha. They'll kill me once they get down here. Best not to stick around."

"You can't just leave! What about Octavia?"

"You can take care of her. I know you can."

"The door should be around here somewhere." She informed once they got to a clearing with a ruined building.

"Keep an eye out." He sighed then walked off.

They had split up to cover more ground and find the door. Bellamy had suddenly felt like he was being watched when Clarke called out to him saying she had found the door. He gave the edge of the woods, one last look, then went to her.

"I think its rusted shut."

"On three."

Bellamy and Clarke gripped the handle on the door.

"One... two... three..." They pulled up, failing to open the door.

"Okay, try again." Clarke sighed.

"One... two... three." They pulled again, finally getting the door open.

"Come on." Clarke said, then climbed down the ladder.

Once inside, Bellamy closed the hatch. Clarke used one of the lights from the drop ship to see.

"Well, we won't be able to live here." She sighed, looking around at all of the water on the floor, and dripping from the ceiling.

"Well, there has to be something, just search." Bellamy replied, getting out his own light.

* * *

After a while, they met up in a hallway.

"Find anything?" Clarke asked.

"Nothing." Bellamy sighed. He spotted a few barrels then opened one up, he put his hand in the liquid. _Oil._ "Damn it!" He exclaimed then knocked it over, the banging noises capturing his and Clarke's attention.

"What is it?"

Bellamy knelt down next to the barrel and reached for something.

"Bellamy?"

He looked up at her, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning and held up a gun. "A way to survive."

"Guns?"

"Come on, you need to practice." He said standing up, and checking to see if there were any bullets in the gun.

"What?"

"See that sheet hanging down over there?" Bellamy moved over to it, drawing a 'X' on it with spray paint that he had found in a room a few minutes earlier. "Hit the center of the X."

"Bell..."

"Nope. Come on, you want to learn how to survive, this is it." He said holding the gun out to her.

Clarke took the gun and pointed it at the 'X'. She pressed the trigger. She had been knocked back a bit, but she had missed the marker.

"Here. I'll show you." He said taking his own gun, reloading it and then pressing the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Wow. You're really good at this." She mocked.

"Mine must be filled with duds. Here, try again." He said setting his gun down then grabbing her by the shoulders then positioned her in front of the sheet. "Just keep your arm up here, and..." He realized his other hand was on her waist, and took a deep breath. "Just breath before you pull the trigger, and lean in, so it doesn't kick you back." He quickly stepped back, and watched as she did it.

The bullet went right through the center of the 'X' and Clarke smiled, laughing slightly. "I did it!" She jumped up, then turned to him. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No. Not at all." He smiled back. "Hey, um... I need to go get some air. I'll be back."

"Be careful." Clarke said.

"I'll call for you if anything happens. Okay, Princess?"

"Don't be a damsel in distress, rebel, doesn't look good on you."

* * *

Bellamy shook his head, with a smile on his face, then left the bunker.

Once outside he wiped his hands over his face and started breathing heavily. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Bellamy Blake."

He turned around, no one was there.

"You're a monster."

He turned again. No one.

"You deserve to die."

"You should have tried harder to kill me."

"Jaha?" He asked, finally seeing the person speaking. _This isn't real. I'm dreaming. Jaha's on the Ark._

"Its your turn to die."

_Its my time._ A voice inside of Bellamy spoke.

"You were right. I never loved you."

_Clarke? But she was inside..._

"I didn't love you. Everything was fake."

"What?" He asked, still confused.

"You're a monster."

"You deserve to die."

"You are the worst son."

"Mom?" He was in tears now.

"I wish I would have had Octavia first, she'd have been a better child."

"You're a monster."

"You are the worst brother. I hope you die out here."

"Octavia? How are you here?" _She's supposed to be at camp. What's going on?_

Suddenly all four of them were repeating the same two things. "You're a monster." "You deserve to die."

Jaha walked over to Bellamy and started pounding his fists in his face, knocking him down. "You're a monster!"

Bellamy laid there, not caring anymore. His sister hated him. Clarke never loved him. He was alone.

"Get up! Come on! Fight me!" Jaha yelled.

Bellamy felt a little bit of fight left in him and reached for the gun next to him, then suddenly it was gone, and he looked up. Jaha wasn't there, neither were his mother, sister, or Clarke.

"I said, get up!" The kid shouted. "You're pathetic!"

"DAX!" Clarke yelled, from behind them, she was pointing a gun at him, she pulled the trigger but missed.

As she was reloading Dax walked over to her and hit her in the ribs. Bellamy jumped up then ran at him knocking him over, before he landed a second punch to Clarke's face. As the two boys fought, Clarke moved behind the tree, trying to reload her gun. Bellamy was knocked to the ground. Clarke moved back around the tree in time to see Bellamy grab the bullet from the ground then push it into Dax's neck, then push him off. Clarke slid down the tree, breathing heavily.

"Clarke..." Bellamy breathed, half crawling towards her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, as he sat next to her.

"Fine. What about you? Are you bleeding?" He asked examining her.

"I'm fine. Maybe a broken rib, but I'm fine."

Bellamy finally relaxed a bit, and sat down next to Clarke.

"My mother... if she knew what I had done, who I am... she raised me to be better, to be good."

"Bellamy..."

"And all I do is hurt people... I'm a monster."

"Hey... you saved my life today. You may be a total pain in the ass half the time, but I need you. We all do. None of us would have survived this place, if it wasn't for you."

Bellamy sighed and looked away from her.

"You want forgiveness? Fine, I'll give it to you. You're forgiven, Okay? But you can't just run, Bellamy. You have to come back with me. You have to face it. Face Jaha."

"Like you faced your mom?"

"You're right, I don't want to face her. I don't want to face any of it. All I think about, every second of every day is, 'how are we going to keep everyone alive?' But we don't have a choice."

"Jaha will kill me when he comes down."

"We'll figure something out. I'm not losing you, Bellamy. Not again."

"Can we figure it out later?"

"Whenever you're ready." She answered, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

After Bellamy and Clarke had gotten back to camp and talked to everyone about the guns, then went into the communications tent and explained why Bellamy shot him and who wanted him dead to Jaha, Bellamy had left to his tent. A few moments later Clarke followed him in.

"Hey." She smiled. "So, my ribs not broken."

"That's good." Bellamy sighed, sitting on his bed.

"How are you?" She asked, sitting next to him and examining the cut on his cheek.

"Better." He answered, smiling softly.

"That's good." She replied, lowering her hands, and looking down at them, in her lap.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... I just... I do." She sighed.

"Do what?"

"I figured it out last night, when we got back here." She looked up at him. "I do still love you."

Bellamy didn't know what to say, so instead of saying anything he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her gently. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I'm ready." She said looking him in the eyes.

Bellamy took a deep breath, she didn't have to say anything else for him to understand. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure."

They moved so Clarke was laying on her back and Bellamy was hovering over her. They both took deep breaths, and Bellamy removed his shirt, while she took her's off. He lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her slowly then roughly. They didn't care if anyone ended up hearing them, they were in love and that was all that mattered to them right now.

* * *

Note: See, told you it was all about Bellarke this chapter. I kind of lied... I said I was going to be posting every other day, but I am just so freaking excited for this story. Bit of a time jump here. Bellamy and Clarke are together!

P.S. For anyone wondering, no she did not sleep with Finn, I don't like Finn and Clarke together, and besides I want to write Clarke and Raven as becoming friends without the love-triangle crap, because I'm not about love-triangles, I just hate them. But that doesn't mean I wont write Bellamy being jealous...

Enjoy!


	9. Trouble Ahead

Trouble Ahead

Bellamy woke up with Clarke once again at his side, he smiled at her peaceful form, curled up next to him. Then he remembered the events that had happened the day before, and his smile faded.

_Unity Day, the day the twelve space stations came together to form The Ark. During the pageant on The Ark, right after Jaha's speech, communication had cut off. Monty had been trying to get it back all day. Raven and Jasper had been working on the bullets, and trying to figure out which worked and which were duds. Then while Bellamy was on watch, Clarke had come over to him, and they talked and laughed, then she went to finally have some fun. Bellamy watched her, as she laughed with a group of other kids, although he hadn't like the way one of the boys was looking at her. Then Finn had walked up and pulled her away from them, Bellamy was called for by Miller, who had seen movement outside of the south wall, which they found out was a rabbit. Just as Bellamy was on his way back to find Clarke she had found him._

_Clarke had told him that spacewalker had told her he set up a meeting with the leader of the grounders, and asked for him to come as back-up. He went and found Jasper, and they got Raven to come with them, with guns. Which he was happy to do, until he saw Octavia run into the arms of the grounder that they had captured. Then Finn had tried to hold Clarke's hand and walk across the bridge with her. They not only angered him, but Raven. Then as Clarke and the "Grounder Princess", as Raven called her, were talking Jasper started to panic, saying that there were grounders in the trees, but Raven and Bellamy hadn't seen them until it had been to late, and Jasper was firing his gun at them and they were attacking too. Then the grounder leader had tried to pull a knife on Clarke. That was the only time Bellamy had shot off his gun. The bullet hit the woman in the hand. When his attention was back on Clarke, she smiled at him, then an arrow came for her, Finn had knocked her out of the way, and then they ran. Bellamy watched as the grounder took an arrow for Octavia, then Finn and Clarke pulled her along, as she started yelling out for him to come with them. Once they reached the camp, they all stopped to catch their breaths, and that's when things got even worse._

_"What the hell was that?!" Finn exclaimed._

_"It was a good thing that we were there! They were leading you into a slaughter!" Bellamy shouted. "That grounder of your's was probably in on it!"_

_"Lincoln had nothing to do with that!" Octavia shouted._

_"Bellamy its true. He was just as shocked and confused as the rest of us." Clarke spoke. "Besides, why would he lead us to a slaughter then take an arrow for 'Tavia, and make sure the three of us got out?"_

_"You shouldn't have fired!" Finn yelled at Jasper._

_"Leave him alone!" Clarke came to her friends defense._

_"Everything could have gone perfect if he hadn't fired" Finn shouted at her, causing Bellamy to instinctively put Clarke behind him._

_"Yeah, because everything is my fault!" Jasper shouted then stormed into the camp._

_"Jasper!" Octavia and Clarke called after him._

_"I'll go talk to him." Octavia said, then followed him into the camp._

_"What the hell, Finn?" Raven asked, shocked that her boyfriend was acting like this._

_"You should have just trusted me!" Finn exclaimed, ignoring Raven._

_"You have a long way to go to earn my trust back!" Clarke retorted._

_Finn just stared at her, not knowing what to say, he turned and stormed back into camp._

_"I'm going to talk to him." Raven said, turning towards camp._

_"He doesn't deserve you, Raven." Clarke said, as Raven started walking away._

_Raven stopped then looked over her shoulder at the blonde, then just walked away._

_"What was that about?" Bellamy asked._

_"I... its a long story." She sighed._

_"Well, we have nothing but time." He smiled, putting his arm around her._

_"Finn... kissed me." Clarke did look him in the eye._

_"What?" Bellamy balled his fists._

_"I didn't kiss him back... but then he tried it again... and then the next day Raven showed up. I had to tell her. I mean I'd want someone to tell me."_

_"Yeah, well, you don't have to worry about that with me."_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"Yeah. I'm kind of to busy being yours to care about being someone else's." He smirked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer to him._

_Just as they were about kiss, Monty came running out of camp with the rest of the camp following him._

_"What is that!?" Miller asked pointing to the sky._

_"That's from the Ark." Raven said, her face lighting up._

_"Hopefully someone brought soap." Harper sighed._

_"Looks like your mom's early." Bellamy smiled at Clarke, who turned and smiled at the drop ship.._

_"Wait a minute." Clarke finally spoke. "No parachute... its not slowing down!"_

_The ship was lost behind the mountains, then a bright light and a cloud of smoke rose up._

_"It crashed!" Someone shouted._

_"No! No!" Clarke cried as she fell to her knees._

_Everyone was panicking and no one knew what to do._

_"Everyone inside now!" Bellamy ordered, then watched as everyone ran back inside the camp, then turned and looked at Clarke._

_"Clarke..." Finn started moving towards her, but Octavia had beat him to it._

_Octavia had run to Clarke and quickly knelt down, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Oh, Clarke, I'm so sorry." She held on to her friend._

_"Hey." Bellamy said, putting his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Go on inside, I'll take care of her."_

_Octavia and the rest of the group had gone back inside the camp. Bellamy had sat down next to Clarke and held her against his chest._

_"My...mom...Bell...amy..." She said choking on sobs._

_"Shh. I've got ya, Princess." He whispered._

_Clarke had eventually cried herself to sleep, and Bellamy carried her inside to his tent, and fell asleep next to her._

* * *

Miller had peaked inside of Bellamy's tent. "We're gonna head out soon." He said then left.

Bellamy sighed. Clarke shouldn't have to do this, but she'd kill him if he didn't let her. He gently shook her, "Clarke. Hey, its time to wake up."

She shifted positions.

"Princess. Come on, wake up." He said, then kissed her forehead. He looked down at her and watched her eyes flutter open.

"Bellamy?" She mumbled.

"Come on. You gotta get up, we're gonna be heading out soon." He told her.

"Okay."

"You don't have..."

"Yes. I do."

"Okay. Lets go then."

They both got up and walked outside.

"Lets go." Bellamy said, grabbing again a gun from Miller.

Bellamy, Clarke, Miller, Jones, Raven, Monroe, and Finn all headed out of camp, towards the crash sight of the exodus ship.

* * *

"Clarke, shouldn't be here." Raven sighed, as they looked around for something. Anything.

"Her mom was on the ship. She's just looking for answers." Finn replied.

"You want to help her? Find me the black box, hard drives. Anything that will explain why the ship crashed." Raven suggested.

"Stay sharp!" Bellamy ordered. "Grounder retaliation for what happened on the bridge is to be expected."

"Can you blame them?" Raven asked.

"No, I blame you." Finn answered.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe if you hadn't brought guns..."

"If we hadn't brought guns, we'd all be dead right now."

"Why they're coming doesn't matter. It's our job to be ready when they do." Bellamy chimed in.

Raven looked back over to Clarke, to find her covering her nose. Raven looked to where Clarke was staring, and saw something dripping.

"Clarke! Stop!" Raven yelled then ran over to her, Bellamy and Finn following.

"What is it?" Bellamy asked.

"Rocket fuel?" Clarke asked.

"Highly unstable in its non-solid form." Raven explained. "This stuff meets fire, we're all mist."

"So what now?" Finn asked.

"We need to clear the area." Raven answered.

"Alright, then. Move in formation, no straggling, weapons hot." Bellamy ordered.

* * *

"What's going on in here?" Clarke asked, as the walked into the camp,seeing everyone freaking out and whispering.

"Bellamy! Man, you gotta come with us right now." Connor said, jogging up to the group.

"Why? What's going on?" Bellamy asked.

"It's Murphy." Connor answered.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"Murphy? Where is he?" Bellamy asked.

Connor lead the group to the drop ship. "We found him trying to sneak back into camp."

"Everyone out. Derek, Connor, you stay." Bellamy ordered.

"He claims he was with the grounders." Derek says, after everyone except, Finn and Clarke leave.

"I wasn't... sneaking. I was running... from the grounders." Murphy stated.

"Anyone see grounders?" Bellamy asks.

Connor and Derek shook their heads.

"Well, in that case..." Bellamy pointed his gun at Muphy.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Finn asked, stepping between Bellamy's gun and Murphy.

"We were clear on what would happen if we ever saw him again." Bellamy replied.

"If he was with the grounders, then he knows things. Things that could help us." Finn retorted.

"Get out of my way, Spacewalker." Bellamy growled.

"No. Bell, Finn's right." Clarke sighed.

"Like hell he is. Think about Charlotte."

"I am. And what happened to her is just as much as our fault as it was his."

Clarke knelt next to Murphy and examined him. "He's not lying. His fingernails were torn off. They tortured him."

"Maybe you two can compare notes." Finn said, turning to Bellamy.

"Shut the hell up, Finn." Clarke hissed.

"What did you you tell them about us?" Bellamy asked.

"Everything." Murphy answered.

"Once he's better, we find out what he knows, then he's out. Okay?" She asked, standing next to Bellamy.

"What if he refuses to leave?" Bellamy asks, looking at Clarke.

"Then we kill him." Clarke replied then walked out of the drop ship.

"Clarke!" Finn called after her.

* * *

Clarke stormed into the communications tent to find Raven and Monty trying to work on the radio. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." She turned to leave.

"Clarke, I'm sorry about your mom." Raven spoke up.

"Anything from the Ark?" Clarke asked, avoiding the subject.

"Nothing. We think its shut down on their side." Monty answered.

"It could be solar flares, blocking the signal." Raven added.

"I got a bad feeling." Monty sighed.

"There's a lot of that going around." Clarke replied.

"Yeah... Oh my, God! Clarke, your eyes!" Raven exclaimed, as Clarke's eyes started bleeding.

"Clarke! Where's Clarke!" Connor called from outside.

Clarke, Raven and Monty ran out of the tent.

"Connor?" Clarke asked.

"It won't stop!" Connor exclaimed and turned to Clarke, his eyes also bleeding.

"Clarke, what's happening?" Fox asked, coughing.

"Raven, Monty, stay back!" Clarke demanded.

"They're the ones who brought in Murphy." Monty informed.

Clarke ran into the drop ship, knelt next to Murphy. "Murphy! Hey, look at me! I need you to tell me exactly, how you escaped."

"I woke up, they forgot to lock the cage..."

"Clarke? What's going on?" Bellamy asked walking into the drop ship.

"Bell, stay back!" She exclaimed.

"Did he do something to you?!" Bellamy asked.

"They let you go." She sighed.

"What? Clarke, what's going on!?" Bellamy took another step toward her.

"No! Bellamy, please! Just stay back, okay? This is biological warfare. I need everyone who had contact with Murphy, in here now." Clarke demanded.

Suddenly Derek started cough up blood, then fell over. Clarke ran over to him, and checked for a pulse. "He's dead."

"What is this?" Finn asked running into the ship.

"I don't know! Some kind of... hemorrhagic fever." She answered. "Both of you get out of here. Tell everyone who had contact with Murphy needs to get inside of the drop ship. Both of you wash your hands with the moonshine."

Bellamy and Finn both quickly did as told.

"Connor, who was with you when you found Murphy?" Bellamy asked.

"The first one there, was Octavia." Connor answered, coughing.

* * *

"No visible signs of swelling or bleeding." Clarke sighed, relieved.

So she doesn't have it?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm saying she doesn't have symptoms, but that could changed, she need to stay here."

"No way. Look at this place, Clarke. She'll get sick just being here."

"Do you want to stop the spread or not, Bell? Listen, I'll keep her on the third level with the ones who aren't symptomatic yet. Okay? Think it as a way of keeping her from sneaking out."

"Really, Clarke?" Octavia asked crossing her arms.

"I'll let you know if anything changes." Clarke said, ignoring Octavia.

"Fine." Bellamy sighed, then left.

As Octavia began climbing up the ladder she was stopped.

"Tavia, wait. I need you to sneak out again." Clarke said.

"Lincoln?"

"Lincoln."

* * *

Note: So now that this is uploaded I will be doing it every other day. So for part two of this you have to wait until Saturday. I am trying to think of another story, I just don't know what for yet... I'll think of something though. Two stories, and uploading them every other day. That's what I want to do. Anyways, as always; Enjoy!


	10. Trouble Ahead pt 2

Trouble Ahead Pt. 2

"Hey, got enough food in there, water?" Bellamy asked, approaching the drop ship.

"Yeah. Although some medicine would be nice." Clarke sighed, sitting on the door, her head resting on her knees.

"All, see what I can do." Bellamy smirked. "Octavia! You okay?" He called out.

"Bellamy!" Clarke jumped to her feet. "Listen... don't get mad at me. I sent her to Lincoln."

"You did what?"

"If there's a cure, he has it. I knew you wouldn't let her go, so I didn't tell you."

"If anything happens to her, Clarke, you and me, we're gonna have a problem."

"Bellamy..."

"Dude, your eyes!" Jones exclaimed looking at another member of the hundred.

"Nobody touch him!" Clarke shouted. "Get in the drop ship!"

"Hey, are you okay?" Stix asked a boy standing next to her, who suddenly threw up blood in her face. "Oh my, God!"

"Get away!"

"Put down the gun!" Finn shouted.

Everything was in sudden chaos. Everyone shouting and pushing.

Clarke ran back into the drop ship and grabbed a gun, then came back out, shooting into the air. "Stop! Don't you see, this is what the grounders want!"

"Get back in the damn drop ship!" Jones shouted, pointing his gun at Clarke.

Bellamy stomped forward and grabbed then gun out of his hands hand smacking it back into his face, knocking him to the ground. "To state the obvious, your quarantine isn't working."

"Clarke!" Raven exclaimed as the blonde started wavering. "Finn, don't!" She shouted as Finn grabbed Clarke, just as Bellamy moved towards her.

"Let me go! I'm fine." Clarke coughed. "Octavia will come back... with a cure."

"There is no cure, Clarke." Octavia announced, moving through the crowd. "Grounders are coming. They attack at first light." She walked towards Clarke and Finn. "Come on, lets get her inside."

"Finn, get out." Clarke demanded.

"Hey, if he's not sick by now, maybe he's immune like me." Octavia replied.

"Here. She can take my place." Murphy said, getting up from his make-shift bed.

Finn put Clarke on the bed.

"They need to say hydrated." Clarke said.

"So do you." Octavia said handing the cup of water to Clarke. "Don't worry, I've got it."

"I'll help." Murphy said, following Octavia to get more water.

* * *

"Why only five?" Finn asked.

"We're running out of gunpowder." Raven sighed.

"We're so dead." Jasper sighed.

"Don't worry, I got your back." Bellamy replied.

"Huh." Finn scoffed.

"Got something to say, spacewalker?" Bellamy asked, getting in Finn's face.

"Yeah, I do..." Finn began.

"Hey, boys, seriously, stay focused." Raven hissed.

"What do we need to build a bomb?" Bellmay sighed.

"Depends on what you're trying to blow up." Raven replied.

"How about a bridge?" Bellamy asked.

"Blowing the bridge won't stop the attack, but the longer we can delay it, the more of us will be able to fight." Raven agreed.

"Even if Murphy is telling the truth and that's a big if That bridge has survived a nuclear war and 97 years of weather." Finn stated.

"It won't survive me." Raven smiled.

* * *

Raven had gone out to the sight of the crash and gotten some of the rocket fuel. Once she came back to camp she quickly started making the bomb.

"You can come in now." She called out.

"So this is the bomb?" Finn asked.

"Yep." Raven smiled, proud of herself, then began explaining how the bomb would work, but she had been interrupted by Bellamy's eye.

"Bellamy! Your eyes are bleeding!" She exclaimed.

Bellamy reached up, to his cheeks. "Damn it!"

"Don't touch anything! Get to the ship!"

Bellamy quickly left the tent. "Jasper! Get over here!"

"Hi. You need me to go with you to the bridge again?" Jasper asked.

"Stay back." Bellamy put his hand up. "I need you to take the shot."

"Yeah. I can do that." Jasper sighed.

"Don't you have jobs to do?" Bellamy shouted at the group lingering around Jasper. "If you miss, if that bridge doesn't blow, we're all dead. You got that?"

"Hey, why me? I mean, you've got 20 shooters. I'm the only one not sick, right?"

"Right. Now, don't miss."

"Find Finn. Make the shot. Go!" Bellamy ordered, then made his way to the drop ship.

"Bell?! No!" Octavia exclaimed running to her brother.

"Clear some space!" Murphy shouted. "Lay him down."

"Hey, big brother." Octavia smiled, at him.

"I'm scared." He cried.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." She reassured.

"That's what I said to you the day you were born." He coughed.

"I know. You told me that, like thousand times."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Just get some rest now, okay?"

* * *

Bellamy finally woke up the next day immediately looking to where Clarke had been the night before, when he hadn't seen her, he looked around for Octavia, she wasn't around either. He sat up, panicking, until Murphy walked over.

"Here." Murphy walked up to him, handing him some water.

"Get the hell away from me!" Bellamy exclaimed, pushing Murphy away, with what little strength he had at the moment.

"You're sick, okay? I'm just trying to help."

"When I get better, if you're still here...'

"Hey." Clarke said, approaching them. "I've got it." She said taking the cup from Murphy. "Here." She handed it to Bellamy, who took it this time.

"How are you?"

"Better."

"That's good."

"Where's O?" He asked, looking around.

"Sleeping in. She had been up all night with Murphy, gave her a break."

"Don't tell me you trust him now."

"Trust? No. Not at all. I do, however believe in second chances."

"It's almost dawn. Get everyone inside. If we lock the doors, maybe the grounders will think we're not home." Bellamy suggested.

"Not everyone is sick." Clarke replied.

"Sick is better than dead."

"You don't think Finn and Jasper are gonna pull it off."

"Do you?"

"I'll get everyone inside."

"Hey, Clarke." Bellamy reached for her hand. "Once we're better, I'm not letting you leave my tent for a week."

"We'll see." She smiled, then leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

As they were getting everyone into the drop ship, they heard a loud boom, then a smoke cloud rose up from behind the trees.

"They did it." Bellamy sighed, actually relieved.

"I am become death, destroyer of worlds." Clarke quoted, she looked over her shoulder at Bellamy. "It's Oppenheimer, the man who built the first..."

"I know who Oppenheimer is, Princess."

* * *

Once everything was calming down, and only a very small amount of people were still recovering, Bellamy went in search of Clarke. When he found her she was standing outside of the wall, watching as those lost to the virus were buried.

"You're outside of the wall without a gun." Bellamy observed.

"We need to talk about Murphy." Clarke sighed.

"He was right about the bridge."

"We'll see."

"Octavia says the mountain men are pissed, whatever that means." Bellamy said, looking at the graves.

"I'd say it means we need as many soldiers as we can get." Clarke replied after a few moments.

"So, what, we have pardon power now?" Bellamy asked.

"It's hard running things." Clarke said, throwing his own words back at him. "Fourteen. Fourteen graves." She said then walked back into the camp.

* * *

Note: I'm sorry if you are mad about my story not having a whole lot of Bellarke, in it, but I just feel bad sometimes leaving out other characters, because I just love them all. Also, sorry this chapter was bad... but like with the trip, Bellarke will be having another chapter for all about them, next chapter actually, um... I need to change the rating for the story because of it... so yeah... that chapter will be up on Monday.

Anyways, as always enjoy!


	11. Intoxicated By You

Intoxicated By You

"Where do you think you're going?" Bellamy asked as Clarke reached the gate.

"I have to go get more seaweed." Clarke replied stepping through the gate.

"And you really just thought you were gonna go alone?" He asked, crossing his arms. "

"Nope." Clarke smirked, walking away.

Bellamy chuckled to himself then grabbed his gun and walked out of the camp, telling Miller to watch over things, then following Clarke to the lake.

"Princess, wait up." He said jogging to catch up to her.

After a while of walking in silence, Clarke had finally spoken.

"You could have just sent Miller."

"Yeah, well, then I wouldn't get to do this." He said, then grabbed her hand, turning her and backing her up against a tree, then kissing her roughly.

Clarke had gasped, from the suddenness of the kiss, causing her lips to part and him pushing his tongue against hers. Bellamy and moved one hand to her face and the other to her waist, holding her close, while Clarke moved her hands to his hair, kissing him just as roughly.

"Bell... I have to..." She said between moans, as he kissed her neck.

"You want to stop?" He asked pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

Clarke's only response was a whimper. She quickly grabbed his face and brought his lips back to hers. The kiss was again rough but loving. Bellamy had pressed his body closer to Clarke, but he still didn't feel close enough. He ran his hand from her cheek, down her side and rested on her hip. Another moan escaped Clarke's lips, as he slowly pushed her shirt up, running his hand over her bare skin, causing goose-bumps to rise.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" He asked pulling away from the kiss, and resting his forehead against hers.

"If you stop now, I will kill you." She hissed, breathing already heavy.

"As you wish, Princess." He smirked, stepping back, removing his jacket, and his shirt, then helping her do the same.

* * *

_"What's wrong, Princess?" He asked sitting next to her, finally getting off of guard duty, seeing her staring blankly at the chess board in front of her._

_"Hey." She said giving him a weak smile, barely looking up._

_"Seriously, Clarke, whats wrong?" He asked sitting up, becoming concerned._

_"Nothing."_

_"Come on, Princess, I know you."_

_"It's nothing. I... I can't talk about it."_

_"Are you in trouble or something? Are you scared to tell your parents?"_

_"No. No. I just... I'm not even supposed to know about it. So can we please just not talk about it."_

_"Sorry." He sighed. "So how are you? Aside from this thing you can't speak of."_

_"I'm fine... actually you know what... I need to talk to you about something. Something else."_

_"Okay...?" He replied, getting up and following her._

_They came to an empty hall way and stopped, Clarke standing with her back to a wall._

_"So what do you have to talk to me about?"_

_"Um... please don't be mad, also, if you don't feel the same can we at least stay friends, because I don't want to lose that... maybe I just shouldn't tell you, because I don't want to lose your friendship... but I have to because if I don't tell you I'll regret it later... at least that's what my father told me..."_

_"Clarke, what are you talking about?"_

_"I just... I have... feelings..."_

_"Are you saying you got a crush on me, Princess?"_

_"Maybe." She replied avoiding eye contact._

_"Well, I'm surprised your father encouraged you to tell me, seeing as I am o twenty-one."_

_"Don't say that, because then things get weird..."_

_"I like you too, Princess." He smiled._

_Clarke looked up to Bellamy, shocked. "Really?"_

_"Yeah. I mean, your really cute, and well, I mean you're not that boring."_

_"Oh ha ha." Clarke said pushing her hand into his shoulder, causing him to stumble a bit._

_"No, but, I mean it. I do like you."_

_"What now?" She asked. "Because... I mean... I've never had a boyfriend before..."_

_"Don't worry. I've had plenty experience. So do you want to go have sex in the council room first or in the mess hall?"_

_"What?" She asked, her eyes going wide._

_"I'm just kidding!"_

_Clarke closed her eyes, taking a deep breath._

_"I wouldn't try anything, until you're ready."_

_"Thank you." She smiled._

_"So, you've never really had a boyfriend before?"_

_"No." She answered. "Can I try something?"_

_"Depends."_

_"It's nothing too outrageous."_

_"Okay. Do it."_

_Clarke took another deep breath then leaned in towards Bellamy's lips. Bellamy suddenly knew what she had wanted, so he let her have the control. He felt her lips brush against his, slowly and unsure, then quickly pull away._

_"I'm sorry." She quickly said._

_"You can try again."_

_"I've never..."_

_"Hey, it's okay. We can try as many times as you want, okay?"_

_"Can we try again now?"_

_"As you wish." He smiled._

_"I think you should...first...because I don't really know, what I'm doing."_

_Bellamy smiled, then grabbed her face gently. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Slowly at first then once she got into it, he deepened the kiss. He put one hand on her waist and pressed her between him and the wall, she gasped at the sudden touch of his hand where it was, that's when he pressed his tonuge to hers. A small moan escaped through her lips, vibrating through him. She had been more intoxicating than he thought any girl could be, he felt himself getting turned on as she kissed him back just as passionately and putting her hand in his hair, the other gripping his shirt, pulling him closer. He quickly pulled away, both were breathing heavily._

_"I'm sorry." He said, after seeing the confused look on her face, as she tried to get her breath back. "Um," He cleared his throat. "I actually have to go, home now, my mom is going to need help with somethings, I'll, uh, I'll see you later." He said then walked away, leaving her there, stunned and confused._

* * *

Bellamy had Clarke pressed against the tree, her legs around his waist, moaning, as he licked and sucked on her neck and breasts. Clarke ran her hands through his hair, tugging on it occasionally. He finally looked back up at her and smirked, moving his index finger along the edge of her breast then down the her hip, then moving along the edge of her panties. Clarke had inhaled sharply when he reached down and to her center, gently moving his fingertip against her.

"Please." She moaned.

"Patience, Princess." He replied, slipping his finger in her, then kissing her. He slipped another finger in her.

Clarke bit her bottom lip, and dug her nails into Bellamy's shoulder. But she was growing tired of the teasing she knew he was loving. So, she was going to do a little teasing herself, and reached between them, slipping her hand into his boxers, and grabbing his length, and started stroking him.

"That's not fair." He groaned, against her neck.

"It was my turn to tease you." She smirked.

That's when Bellamy had decided, that enough was enough, he grabbed the side of her panties and ripped them open, then did the same to the other side, and threw them to the ground. Bellamy had taken himself from Clarke, placing her hand on his shoulder, he rubbed himself against her twice, before, ever so slowly pushing his tip in, getting another moan from her. He pushed himself into her fully, then looked up at her.

Clarke had her eyes closed tightly, and her lips were parted. She knew Bellamy had been intoxicating but she hadn't remembered just how much the kisses they shared effected until it happened the first time on the ground. But being on the ground seemed to make everything, every feeling, every sense heightened, and she loved it. She slowly opened her eyes to find him staring at her, a playful smirk on his lips.

Once they had made eye contact he slowly started moving his hips against her. In and out. Never breaking the eye contact. They had felt like time was standing still. Like they were the only two people alive. The only ones on the ground. Like they weren't in danger from the grounders, or like they didn't have ninety-some teenagers to look after, and keep alive. They didn't care about anything, except each other in that moment. After several minutes, Clarke felt herself starting to shake slightly, and her inner muscles clamp down on Bellamy.

Clarke brought Bellamy's lips to hers and they breathed in each others sudden moans. Her back, arched against the tree, and dug her nails into Bellamy's back as she came around him. Just as she started to come down, he started thrusting faster, and her second climax had triggered his own. He had buried his face into her neck, biting down on her shoulder, as he came. They stayed the way they were for a few more minutes before Bellamy's knees started shaking, from keeping them both up. Clarke lowered her feet to the ground, keeping her weight against the tree.

Bellamy pulled out of her and stepped back, watching her as she closed her eyes. He grabbed her face and kissed her, it was tender, yet lazy as they had still been trying to catch their breaths.

"We should get dressed." She huffed, as he pulled away.

"Yeah, but then you definitely aren't leaving my tent, once we get back." He sighed, pulling his jeans and boots on. "Also, sorry about your underwear."

"Yeah, well, you're just lucky I have more." She replied, pulling her pants up, then grabbing her bra.

"Not for long." He smirked.

Once he and Clarke were finally dressed, which took longer than it should have because they had started making out again, they headed to the lake then back to camp. When they walked in, hand in hand, Bellamy watched as Finn glared at them, shaking his head. Bellamy looked at Clarke, who hadn't seemed to notice, but what he did notice about his Princess was that she couldn't stop smiling, and the blue in her eyes seemed almost electric.

* * *

Note: Okay, so please don't hate me about the whole frickle-frackle thing, please? That was my first time writing a scene like that... and I know I said I wasn't going to upload this until Monday, but my anxiety over it got the better of me so I'm just getting it out of the way. I AM SO SORRY... So I don't even know anymore... I feel kind of disappointed with my own story, like I had such a great idea but then things kind of went wrong along the way... I'll make the second "season" better, and have more Bellarke, even if that is just like things from Bellamy and Clarke's perspectives...

As always, Enjoy!

P.S. I was listening to _Intoxicated_ by _The Cab_ on like repeat while writing this chapter, because I couldn't think of what to write so I put on music and it was the first song that started playing so I just kept playing it...


	12. Save Her

Save her

_'This is going to be a great day.'_ Bellamy had thought to himself, smiling. He had woken up with Clarke curled up next to him, both still naked from the night before. Once he got outside, his smile faded as he watched Clarke pull Octavia out of the smoke-house, which was now on fire.

"What the hell happened?!" He asked, running over to his sister.

"This idiot!" Murphy exclaimed, pushing a kid. "We told you it was too much wood!"

Bellamy and Miller pulled Murphy and the other kid apart.

"Hey! Stop it!" Bellamy demanded. "Save it for the grounders."

"What the hell are we gonna do? That was all the food!" Octavia exclaimed, as Clarke helped her to her feet.

"We have to hunt." Clarke suggested.

"With a whole grounder army out there?" Bellamy asked, crossing his arms.

"We can't defend ourselves if we're starving, Bell." Clarke replied.

"Each group takes someone with a gun, for killing grounders. Use the spears for hunting. Be back by nightfall." Bellamy ordered, heading to the drop ship.

* * *

"Hey, Clarke, you alone?" A kid named Myles asked her as she was grabbing a spear. "Maybe we can go together."

"Sure." She smiled.

"Ready to go?" Finn asked walking next to her.

"Oh, no. I don't think so." Clarke said, putting her hand up.

"Come on. I'm a good tracker." Finn sighed.

"Ready?" Octavia asked walking up to Myles.

"Yeah, hey, Clarke's coming." Myles smiled.

"Great. Let's go." Octavia smiled at the blonde.

"Bye, Finn." Clarke said, handing a spear to Octavia.

* * *

"Hey, we need more ammo." Bellamy said, walking into Raven's tent.

"That's it till Jasper gets back." Raven said handing him about ten bullets. "Now get out of my tent."

"Where are you going?" Bellamy asked, watching her pack things in her bag.

"The hell away from here." She replied.

"You're not leaving."

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do? Aren't you a janitor?"

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Into these damn woods. I'll find someplace safe."

"Don't be an idiot. You go alone, you're dead, or worse."

"I'd rather leave then stay here 'til we run out of bullets and being murdered."

"Unless you come up with something better."

Raven looked at him confused.

"Come on, you came down here in a pod you rebuilt yourself. You made a bomb out of a tin can. What else you got in that head of yours?"

"Wow, Clarke really is a great influence."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Finn told me how you were, when you guys first came down here. But, you don't seem like that at all."

Bellamy smiled, "Well, my Princess does have that effect."

"Radios. We can make radios!" She exclaimed. "We can't defend ourselves, if we can't communicate. If we can build... walkie-talkies, then we can fight as a team."

"See, we need you. You may be a pain in the ass, but you're smart."

* * *

"Is it one of those scaly panther things?" Myles asked.

"No. I think... I think its a boar." Octavia said. "Finn taught me a few things about this. Hey, did you hear that he and Raven... Clarke? Hey, what is it?"

"The tracks. They're perfect." Clarke answered.

"And?" Octavia asked, slowly beginning to panic.

"We're the ones being hunted." Clarke replied.

"What? I don't see any..." Myles was cut short by an arrow hitting him in the knee.

"Myles!" Octavia shrieked.

Myles screamed as two more arrow hit him, one in the chest and the other in the shoulder.

"We have to go!" Clarke exclaimed, trying to pull Octavia to her feet. "Come on!"

"Clarke, we can't just leave him!"

"Octavia! Do you want to live!?" Clarke asked.

"Sorry." She said to Myles then jumped to her feet, only to be knocked down by a grounder. Octavia watched as another grounder came out from behind the trees and hit Clarke in the head with a stick.

* * *

When the girls finally came to, they had been being dragged by grounders then, pulled to their feet to walk to rest of the way. They were pushed inside an opening that once inside revealed more grounders. _This is there home._ Clarke thought, with a sigh. They were pushed into another room with more grounders.

"So this is the girl that Lincoln like so much." One of the grounders snickered, brushing the back of their hand over Octavia's cheek.

Octavia snapped at him, trying to bite him, but he pulled his hand away and grabbed her by the throat.

"Try that again, and I will rip every single one of your teeth out." He growled.

"Octavia! Stop!" Clarke exclaimed.

The grounder let go of Octavia. "They're going to kill us, Clarke. We have to do something."

"What do you want from us?" Clarke asked, as Anya, the leader of this grounder tribe, walked into the room.

Anya pushed back a curtain, revealing a little girl. "Help her." She said looking at Clarke.

"What happened to her?" Clarke asked, not taking her eyes off of the girl.

"She was on the bridge when your bomb exploded. You did this to her. So if she dies, your friend here will die." Anya said pointing to Octavia.

Clarke was untied and stood up, walking up to the girl.

"Her name is Tris."

"I can't do this. I don't have the equipment."

"We'll provide what we can."

"Why do you think I can save her?"

"Lincoln. He must have told her." Octavia answered.

"He did. Our healer is gone. There's nothing we can do for her.

"Clarke, you can do this." Octavia said nodding her head.

* * *

Bellamy walked into camp, and went to the drop ship, walking up to Raven.

"Every party back?" He asked.

"As far as I know." She replied, still working on the radios, with Monty.

"I'm gonna go look for Clarke." He said then walked out of the ship and straight to Clarke and Octavia's tent.

He peaked his head inside. Empty. He walked over to his tent and looked inside. Again, Empty. Bellamy ran to the drop ship and climbed up the ladder to see two teenagers making out. "Get outside, now." He ordered, then made his way to the third level. Empty. He went back to the first level.

"Where are Clarke and Octavia!?" He asked, panicking.

"They're not back?" Finn asked walking into the drop ship.

"Who else was with them?" Bellamy asked.

"That kid Myles." Monty answered.

"We need to go find them." Jasper stated.

"Obviously." Bellamy agreed. "Let's get some people and go."

Bellamy had left Miller in charge, while he, Monty, Jasper, Finn, and Raven left the camp.

* * *

"She's getting worse." Octavia pointed out.

"Help me lift her up." Clarke ordered.

Octavia walked over and helped Clarke turn Tris to her right side.

"She's not moving any air on the left. There's fluid pressing on her lungs."

"I don't see any entry wounds."

"It wasn't shrapnel. I was trauma. The force of the explosion, it hit her in the chest. She's drowning in her own blood. I need a small tube, something rigid the size of my finger."

Octavia began to look around for something, then a grounder handed her a small red tube. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Alright. Fifth intercostal space. This better work." Clarke sighed, taking the scalpel and cutting near the girls ribs, then cleaning the tube with the bleach.

"What have you done!?" Anya exclaimed, pushing Clarke away from Tris.

"She couldn't breathe!" Octavia said, defending her best friend.

Octavia knelt on the ground next to Clarke. "What do we do now?" She asked. "I mean, yeah, she's breathing better, what if we do save her? What happens then?"

"Then maybe we don't die today." Clarke replied.

"She's hot." Anya informed.

"Her heart rate is way up." Clarke said, having walked over and checked the girls pluse. "Damn it! She's most likely septic."

"What does that mean?" A grounder asked.

"It means her blood is poisoned."

"What about this?" Octavia asked holding a vial up to Clarke.

"Caliban, slows the bleeding."

"Lincoln had that same stuff at the drop ship."

"I don't see antibiotics. What about that lake seaweed?"

"She needs real medicine!" Clarke exclaimed then got to her feet again. "What is wrong with you people?! How could you just send a little girl into battle?"

"She was with me. She was my seconds. It how we train them to become warriors." Anya answered,

"So what, the killing can just go on and on?"

"You put that bomb on the bridge. You did this."

"She needs clean blood." Octavia said, remembering some of the things Clarke had taught her about medicine.

"We need a syringe. The biggest one you can find, and a cannula. It's like a hollow needle."

Once they got what they needed Octavia began running the needle back and forth on the ground, trying to sharpen it.

"That's good." Clarke said taking it from her. "Bleach."

"Wish we had some of Monty's moonshine." Octavia huffed.

Clarke gave her a smile, then walked to Anya. "I need your blood."

"No." A grounder said standing in front of Anya.

"You're from the same tribe. Its the best match, we're gonna get."

"Clarke, just use mine!" Octavia said taking the needle and syringe from Clarke.

"I can't find a vein!" Clarke exclaimed, looking at the girl. "She's lost too much blood!"

"Clarke..."

"Come on!"

"Clarke... she's not breathing." Octavia said, taking the needle out of her arm.

"What?!" Clarke looked at the girl. "No! No!"

"Clarke!" Octavia exclaimed.

Clarke turned around to see two grounders pulling Octavia away.

"NO! I did everything I could! Octavia! Let her go!" Clarke screamed, a grounder quickly grabbed her and held her back.

"Stop! They'll hurt you too!" Octavia shouted.

"NO! Get off!" Clarke said continuing to struggle.

* * *

"Anyone see anything?" Bellamy asked through the walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Not a thing." Jasper replied.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Bellamy sighed.

"We'll find them." Monty reassured.

"I hope so." Raven sighed.

* * *

"Prove your worth and you'll be welcome here." A grounder said, as Clarke started cleaning up.

"I couldn't save Tris. So, why would you want me?"

"Our healer is gone."

"Will I be able to go back and see my friends? My home?"

"Tomorrow, there will be nothing to go back to."

"What were those marks on her shoulder?"

"Each scar marks a kill in combat."

"She was just a little girl."

"She was brave."

Suddenly Clarke had an idea. She grabbed the scalpel, tight in her hand. "How many do you have?" She asked, turning to him.

He removed the armor on his shoulder and brought his shirt down just enough to see them.

"That's a lot."

"Got after of them, after I hurt my knee."

Clarke nodded her head and smiled softly, then walked closer to him, and kicked him in the knee, taking him down.

"Wha..." Was all the grounder got out before Clarke stuck the scalpel in his jugular vein, and covered his mouth. The look in her eyes was, empty and cold.

"Shh. Shh."

She moved back, took a deep breath then ran for it. She ran as fast as she could because her life depended on it.

* * *

Note: So, Octavia instead of Finn. Figured that would be more heartbreaking when that thing in the caves happens. As always, Enjoy!


	13. So Close, Yet So Far

So Close Yet So Far

_"Okay, I'm heading out." Clarke said, kissing her fathers cheek._

_"Where are you going?" Abby asked._

_"To see Bellamy." Clarke answered, grabbing her bag. "Mom, don't..."_

_"I just don't think he's good for..."_

_"Why can't you just let me be with who I want?!"_

_"Sweetheart, I just don't think he can..."_

_"Mom, he comes from the same exact place as dad did."_

_"I understand that."_

_"Then why do you think he can't keep me happy?" Clarke asked. "Listen, Mom, I don't want to marry Wells. Okay? I don't want to marry Bellamy. I don't want to marry anyone right now, I don't even want to think about it. I'm sixteen years old, and you make it seem like I can only date one person in my whole life and then I have to marry that one person. Like I can't experience dating other people."_

_"Clarke, that's not what I meant."_

_"Whatever, I'm leaving. Bellamy's waiting." Clarke sighed, then walked out of the door._

_Clarke walked until she reached Bellamy's door, then she knocked, and waited until the door opened. She smiled up at Bellamy, who came outside, into the hallway._

_"Hey." She smiled. "I thought I was meeting..."_

_"I know. I just... my mom isn't okay with it." He sighed, lowering his voice. "I told her that you've known for two days, if you were going to turn us in, you would have done it already."_

_Clarke rose her eyebrow. "Or she understands that, and just doesn't want us together because I'm younger and the class I come from."_

_"No. Clarke, its not that at all. She's just... she..."_

_"Doesn't trust me." Clarke finished._

_"But I trust you."_

_"I know. And I trust you."_

_"Come on. She's actually excited to meet you. Octavia, I mean." He smiled._

_The two walked into the room. Clarke looked at Bellamy's younger sister and smiled at her._

_"Hi." Clarke held out her hand._

_"Hey. So this is Clarke. The Princess?" Octavia asked, standing up._

_"Again with that nickname?" Clarke asked, looking up at Bellamy._

_"Its just... um... Mom, Octavia, this is Clarke Griffin. Clarke, my mom and Octavia." Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck._

_"So, Bell, tells me that you can draw."_

_"Yeah... sometimes."_

_"Can you draw me something?"_

_"Sure." Clarke smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Blake."_

_"You too, Clarke."_

_Bellamy smiled and watched as Clarke and Octavia walked over to the other side of the small room, and sat on the floor, as Clarke got her sketch pad and chalk out._

_"She's not bad." His mother whispered as she was walking out of the room._

* * *

"Is anyone else hearing this?" Monty asked through the radio.

"Just keep your eyes open!" Bellamy demanded.

"I think it's the same thing we heard in the black box." Monty added.

"Damn it! Monty, will you please pay attention?" Bellamy growled. "Do you see anything? Report!"

"Something's moving in the bushes." Raven announced, over the radio.

"Approach with caution." Bellamy warned.

Raven and Jasper slowly moved towards the bushes near them, Bellamy and Finn coming from the other direction. Raven pulled the bush back, revealing Myles, with arrow's sticking out of his body.

"Myles?!" Raven exclaimed.

"Guys its Myles." Jasper announced.

Bellamy ran over and knelt down. "Myles? What happened? Where are Clarke and Octavia?"

"Ground...ers...took...them..."

"Hey, take it easy." Jasper patted Myles on the hand.

"We have to get him back to camp." Bellamy said, standing back up.

"What about the girls?" Finn asked.

"We need to make a stretcher." Bellamy replied, ignoring the question.

"Bellamy?" Raven asked. "What about the girls?"

"We're heading home, Monty." Bellamy spoke into the radio,

"Bellamy!" Finn exclaimed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!?" Bellamy yelled. "CLARKE WOULD MAKE THE SAME CHOICE! EVEN IF IT WAS ME OUT THERE! Now, lets go."

"Monty, come on, lets head back." Jasper said into his radio. "Monty? Monty are you there?"

"Jasper, he'll find his way back, lets go." Raven said giving him a small smile, as Finn and Bellamy carried Myles back to camp on the make-shift stretcher.

* * *

Clarke ran as fast as she could, not stopping to look behind her, avoiding everything in her way. Suddenly she was jerked into the air, hanging upside down. _Watch your step._ Bellamy words from earlier, the two of them had been outside of the gate, keeping an eye out while Jasper and Raven's land mines were being placed, ran through her head. _Damn it!_ She thought.

"Come on! We have to get back to camp." She heard faintly.

She looked around, spotting Bellamy, Finn, Raven and Jasper. Bellamy and Finn carrying a wounded Myles on a make-shift stretcher.

"Bellamy!" She tried to call out, but her throat was much dryer than she had thought. "Help!" She tried again.

"We should have gone looking for them." Finn stated, causing Bellamy to glare at him.

"We need to help Myles right now." Raven replied. "Then we will find a way to go get Clarke and Octavia."

"Please... help!" Clarke had tried to yell again.

"Did you hear that?" Jasper asked.

"Hear what?" Raven asked, getting her gun ready, if she needed it.

"I thought I heard a voice." Jasper replied.

"Stay alert." Bellamy reminded them, as they continued to walk back to camp.

Clarke began crying as she hung there, she felt useless, weak, and scared. Her body felt like a rag doll.

"Help!" She called one last time.

The four kept walking. Not hearing a thing.

Maybe she was already dead. Maybe she should just let go, she already felt herself floating away. Even though his sister was already gone, Bellamy wouldn't be mad, but he also wouldn't be sad enough to shut down, if she left too. At least that's what Clarke hoped, before everything turned black and she felt nothing.

* * *

**Note:** don't hate me... also, sorry this chapter is so short, I had other moments in here, like flashbacks, but then I realized they just didn't fit... sorry...


	14. Your People, My People

Your People, My People

When Clarke had awoke, as she was being dragged by a grounder. Her vision was still blurry; she continued to blink her eyes trying to see. It was still dark out, so she figured she hadn't been out for too long. Unless she had been, and it was already too late, and her home was destroyed. Her friends gone. Bellamy. Gone. Clarke was now sitting by a fire, Anya and her grounders, waiting around for something, or maybe just resting before they moved out again. Clarke had no doubt in her mind that they were most likely going to kill her. Clarke thought about it for a while, and she figured that it would be better if they killed her, than if the just took her back to camp and kept her prisoner and forced her to be their healer. Clarke looked up from the binds on her wrists to find Anya staring at her. Instead of looking away Clarke, straightened up and locked her eyes on Anya.

"Foolish girl." A male grounder scoffed then back-handed Clarke, causing her to fall over.

"Your left flank is vulnerable." A man said coming from the trees.

"I have archers in the trees with orders to kill anyone hostile. Are you hostile, Tristan?" Anya asked, standing up from her spot by the fire.

"So this is who's beating you?" Tristan asked, ignoring the question and looking to Clarke.

"Who are you?" Clarke asked, holding her cheek, and looking up at the grounder.

"I'm the one who's been sent to slaughter your people." He replied with a smile.

* * *

"Bellamy! Don't you think we should go after them?" Jasper asked, watching Bellamy pace on the first floor of the drop ship.

"You think I don't want to?" Bellamy asked.

"Monty, Clarke and Octavia, would not just give up! I know what Clarke said, but she also said that she'd find a way to get our people back." Jasper replied, causing Bellamy to finally stop moving.

"I know. But I have to make sure everyone here is secure first." Bellamy replied.

"The last time Octavia was taken by a grounder you couldn't wait to run out there and find her then kill him." Jasper reminded him.

"Things are different!"

"Your sister and girlfriend, and MY BEST FRIEND ARE OUT THERE AND YOU AREN'T EVEN GOING TO TRY TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!?"

Bellamy was taken back by Jasper. He had never heard, or even seen the kid lose it before. "We will try to find them. But we need to make sure the others are safe."

"What if they are already dead?!"

"Then we kill every last grounder we see. No exceptions." Bellamy growled.

Jasper shook his head then moved towards the ladder, to the second level.

"Where are you going?"

Jasper turned back towards Bellamy. "More gunpowder for your minefield sir."

Bellamy sighed, and watched as Jasper climbed the ladder.

"Water please." Myles moaned in pain.

"I'll get you some." Bellamy said then walked out of the drop ship.

* * *

Bellamy was outside, getting water when he heard Jasper's panicked voice coming through the radio.

"Murphy has a gun! He killed Myles!"

"Murphy, what the hell are you doing!?" Bellamy yelled through the radio. Suddenly he heard a creaking noise and quickly turned, seeing the door to the drop ship closing.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Bellamy yelled running to it a second too late. "MURPHY!"

"You try to be a hero, Jasper dies." Murphy voice came through the radio.

Bellamy growled, but knew exactly what to do. He stormed off towards Raven's tent. If there was another way into the ship, she'd know, and she better, because once Bellamy got Jasper back they were going to find their family.

* * *

Clarke had been knocked out by a grounder, after Anya ordered him to kill her, so waking up riding a horse through the forest was a surprise to her. She looked down at her hands, seeing them still bound together. She looked up and saw that they were approaching a fire, she quickly thought the best way for herself to escape and tried to throw herself off of the horse, she rolled a few times. When she finally stopped she was failing to get to her feet. She looked up to see the grounder approaching her.

"No! Please! Please! Don't do this." She begged, as he picked up and threw her over his shoulder then finally sat her on her feet when they got closer to the fire.

"Please! I'm begging you!" She cried, as the grounder cut her hands loose.

"Clarke!" A female called from behind her.

Clarke turned around and found Octavia standing by the fire. Clarke gasped. "Tavia?" She asked then ran into the dark-haired girls arms. "Oh my, God!" Clarke stepped back to look at her best friend. "How? I thought they killed you!"

"Lincoln." Octavia said, pointing to the grounder, standing by the horse. "Saved my life. Again. Killed one of his own to do it."

"Signal fire? That was you?" Clarke asked.

"Needed a distraction." Lincoln answered, taking off his mask.

"I'd say it worked." Octavia smirked.

"Not as well as you'd think." Lincoln sighed.

"What does that mean?" Clarke asked.

"Anya knows you aren't dead." He replied. "We need to hurry. Pray they follow the horse." He then sent the horse off.

"What was that?" Octavia asked.

"They're close." Clarke said, beginning to panic.

"Run!" Lincoln shouted.

* * *

"Murphy, I know you can hear me. All of the ammo and food is in there. You're leaving us vulnerable to an attack." Bellamy spoke into the radio. "I can't let that happen."

"In case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in control right now." Murphy replied after another minute of silence.

"You don't want to hurt Jasper. You want to hurt me." Bellamy said, trying to word things right.

"What are you saying?"

"A trade. Him for me. All you have to do is open the door, I walk in and he walks out."

"Deal. But just you. Unarmed."

Bellamy handed his gun and radio to Miller, who looked at him unsure. Bellamy turned and watched the door to the drop ship open. He cautiously walked in, a few seconds later Jasper rolled out, tied up. Finn quickly ran to his side and helped him. The door to the ship closed again.

About a minute later Bellamy's voice came over the radio's. "Everyone get back to work. The grounders are still coming." He ordered.

Octavia, Clarke and Lincoln were walking through tunnels when Octavia noticed that Lincoln had an arrow sticking out of his side.

"Hey, you're hit." She exclaimed, grabbing his arm and making him stop.

"Let me look at that." Clarke demanded.

Lincoln sighed, but lifted his shirt anyway. "I've fought battles with worse wounds than this."

"We're not in battle right now." Octavia replied.

"Yeah we are." Clarke sighed. "Why are you helping us? I mean this can't just be because of Octavia."

Lincoln stayed quiet.

"Fine. Don't answer me. Give me your knife." She held out her hand. "Heat this." Clarke said handing it to Octavia, who was carrying the torch.

Octavia took then knife, and held it over to fire, then handed it back to Clarke. "Here."

"You might want to bite down on something." Clarke suggested.

Lincoln scoffed. "You people are so soft. If you don't learn to be more..." Lincoln hissed in pain, as Clarke cut the tip off of the arrow and pulled it out of his side.

After a few moments of silence, Lincoln finally spoke. "What my people are doing to yours is wrong."

Clarke nodded her head then began to walk forward again, Lincoln and Octavia quickly following.

* * *

**Note: Okay, so I'm glad you peoples like my other Bellarke AU story, don't worry, I will be finishing it. Also, I am working on a Walking Dead game/tv crossover so you know, if you like that, that's there... **


	15. Hold On

Holding On

_Clarke was laying in Bellamy's arms, savoring the moments until he had to leave for cadet duties and her parents returned home. She had her cheek against his chest and was focused on his heart beat._

_"Clarke?" He asked._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I wish that we could stay like this forever."_

_Clarke looked up at him and smiled. "Well, we can try."_

_Bellamy looked at her and rose an eyebrow. "You got a plan for that?"_

_"Yeah. We can get married." She said watching his eyes grow wide. "I'm kidding. Well, at least right now." She added then went back to her previous position._

_"Maybe one day, Princess."_

* * *

Bellamy watched as Murphy paced on the first floor of the drop ship. "I'm sorry." He spoke, growing tired of the silence.

"Then do what I said!" Murphy growled, shooting at the floor.

"Bellamy? Are you okay!?" Miller's voice came through the radio.

"Want to let them know that you're alive?" Murphy asked. "Start tying." He tossed the seat belts from the ship towards Bellamy.

"It was just a misfire. Get back to work and stop worrying about me, and tell Raven to hurry her ass up." Bellamy replied, after Murphy pressed the talk button on the walkie-talkie.

"That enough." Murphy sat the radio down. "Tie those two ends together."

Bellamy did as he was told.

"Good now, get up and toss that over."

Once Bellamy had tossed the belts over a large pipe coming from the ceiling, he fully realized that he had just tied his own noose.

"What do you want me to do? I've already apologized." Bellamy said, tossing his hands in the air.

"You've got it all wrong. I don't want you to say anything. I want you to feel what I felt, and then, I want you to die."

"Then beat the hell out of me."

Murphy let out a chuckle, as he moved a stepping-stool under the noose. "Stand on this, and put that over your head."

"This is insane. What if the grounders..."

"Shut up! Or I will shoot you!"

Bellamy stepped on to the stool then put the noose around his neck, but kept his hands on it. "Happy now?"

"You're so brave, aren't you?" Murphy began circling Bellamy. "I mean, you came in here thinking you were just gonna turn this whole thing around, that you were stronger than me, and maybe one of your friends would come and help you." He chuckled, then stopped in front of Bellamy. "What are you thinking now? Hmm?" He asked, then punched Bellamy in the gut.

* * *

"Are we going the right way?" Clarke asked, as Lincoln led them through the tunnels.

"Yes." Lincoln replied.

"This can't be the only way, check the map." Clarke pestered.

"Listen, if you want to get back before your people are slaughtered, then this is the only way." Lincoln whispered, getting closer to Clarke then she would have liked, looking at her with intense brown eyes, that momentarily reminded her of Bellamys.

"Okay." She replied.

There was a loud thud and the three quickly moved forward then ducked behind a huge rock, once they saw fire.

"What the hell...?" Octavia began.

"The tunnel on the right. That's where you need to go, it'll lead you towards your camp." Lincoln instructed. "Here. Take this." He said, handing Octavia his blade.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"To protect yourself." He gave her a small smile.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Clarke asked.

"I'm going to lead them away. So you can have a chance to get out." He replied.

"What? No! Lincoln, you can't... I just... you can't..." Octavia rambled, but was interuppted by Lincoln pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you." He said, while pulling away.

"Lincoln, you can't do this." Clarke spoke up for her friend.

"Save your people, Clarke." Lincoln said, turning to her.

"They'll kill you if they catch you." Octavia exclaimed.

"Most of Tristan's rangers will be at your gate by night fall. He'll send riders ahead, scouts. All of you have to be gone before they arrive." Lincoln informed.

"One of them are coming." Octavia pointed out, looking past the rock.

"Octavia, in my book, there's a map. Okay?" Octavia shook her head. "Chart course to the eastern sea. There's a clan there, a friend of mine, a woman named Luna, she's there leader. Tell her I sent you." He demanded.

"Thank you." Clarke said, offering him a soft smile.

"No! No! Lincoln, no!" Octavia begged, as he began standing and walking out of the shadows.

Clarke quickly grabbed Octavia and pulled her back. "He's saving us." Clarke whispered, into her crying friends ear.

"HEY!" Lincoln yelled, capturing the attention of the Reapers, then ran off down the left tunnel.

"Come on. Let's go." Clarke said, helping Octavia to her feet, then pulling her towards the right tunnel.

"Did you see that!?" Octavia asked, as they passed, what looked like really old bathtubs, with tarps over them.

"We need to go..." Clarke looked to where Octavia was staring, then pulled the tarp to the side. "Oh my, God!" She gasped.

"They're alive." Octavia exclaimed, staring at the body, that was reaching out towards her and Clarke.

"They're coming back!" Clarke said, after footsteps and growls were heard.

Once they began moving towards the tunnel again, Clarke was grabbed by the back of her head and pulled to the ground, while Octavia was thrown against one of the cave walls. Clarke, was struggling with the grounder on top of her, when she heard Octavia grunting, and fighting a reaper of her own. The grounder on Clarke, put his hands around her neck and started to strangle her, Clarke quickly reached her hands out, hoping to find something, anything. When her hand found a rock, she tightening her grip on it and brought it up to his head, hitting him until she got the upper hand and was on top of him, smashing his face in with the rock.

"Clarke!" Octavia yelled, getting up, after pushing the dead grounder, that she killed with Lincoln's blade, off of her. Octavia walked towards her friend. "Clarke!" She yelled again. She put her hand on Clarke's shoulder, pulling her back. "Clarke, we have to go!"

Clarke fell back, dropping the rock, she looked up to Octavia then quickly got to her feet. The two girls ran towards the tunnel and didn't stop.

* * *

"You know, I got to hand it to you. You got 'em all fooled. They look up to you. Not as much as they look up to Clarke, but almost. But, we, you and me, we know the truth, don't we, Bellamy? You're just a coward. I'm surprised Clarke even likes you... oh wait, liked." Murphy smirked. "But you are just giving the people what they want, right?"

"I should have stopped them." Bellamy spoke, tears, for some reason, forming in his eyes.

"It's a little late for that now." Murphy replied.

"You think they're just gonna let you walk out of here?" Bellamy asked.

"Well, I think the princess if dead, and I know for a fact that the king is about to die. So who's going to lead these people? Me. That's who." Murphy turned away. "Oh," He turned back. "and if she somehow makes it back, I'll kill you're psycho, grounder-pounder, sister too." He smirked, then kicked the stool from under Bellamy, causing the belts to tighten around his neck. "No! Using your hands is cheating." Murphy said grabbing Bellamy's wrists.

The creaking of the door, made Bellamy turn around, quickly.

"I...may be...a...coward...but my...people...are...not...cowards." Bellamy choked out. "You...will...not...just...walk...out."

Murphy turned back to Bellamy and saw the smirk on the man's lips, then quickly ran to the ladder and locked himself on the second floor as Jasper, Miller, Monroe, Finn, and other teenagers piled in.

"Bellamy!" Jasper exclaimed, running to his friend. "Quick! Cut it!"

Finn quickly grabbed one of the knives from Monroe and cut the part of the belts that was tied down to a spot on the floor. Jasper and Miller caught Bellamy as he fell.

"Breathe!" Jasper exclaimed. "Come on! You can't die! Not now!"

Bellamy felt himself drifting away, Jasper's voice sounded like it was far away, and getting farther. Then everything was blinding. The light faded and he found himself walking into his home, and seeing Clarke with his mother and Octavia, reading some book.

* * *

_**"Good, you're back." His mother smiled. "I have to get this to the chancellor, so keep an eye on them." She said leaving. **_

_**Bellamy looked to Clarke and Octavia. While Octavia kept her eyes trained on the book in front of her, Clarke smiled up at him then stood up and walked over to him.**_

_**"Hey." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers.**_

_**As the kiss began to deepen, Bellamy pulled away, "My sister's here." He breathed, resting his forehead against hers, eyes still closed. "Clarke?" He asked, as her body became limp in his arms. He quickly opened his eyes, and looked at her.**_

_**Her clothes were different, and she was covered in blood, mud and cuts. "What...?" He quickly looked over to Octavia, who was laying face first on the book, she too was covered in blood and mud. "Octavia?!" He looked back at Clarke and soon found himself standing in a grounder cave. "Clarke! Octavia!" He screamed, watching as they were tortured, unable to do anything**_

* * *

"Bellamy!" Jasper screamed, shaking his leader.

Bellamy sat up, inhaling sharply. He looked around at the faces standing next to him. "Where is he?"

"He went to the second level." Monroe answered.

Bellamy stood up and climbed up the ladder. "Murphy!" _Pant. _"Its over!" He shouted through the hatch, while pounding his fist on it. "There's only one way out of this for you now!" Bellamy yelled, as he continued to push up on the hatch, just as he loosened what ever had been locking the door from the other side there was an explosion.

* * *

"What the hell was that?! Why would they just keep them alive to suffer like that?" Octavia was pestering once they stopped running, and Clarke knelt down next to a small river, trying to wash the blood off of her hands. "Clarke?" Octavia knelt next to the blood, who still had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey, hey." She said grabbing Clarke's wrists.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They were trying to kill us. You only did what you had to."

"I know, and that's what I'm scared of. If killing is the only way..."

"We only kills those who kill, or try to, kill us." Octavia interrupted.

"Tavia, I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this." Clarke cried, looking up at her best friend.

"You aren't alone. You, me, and Bellamy, until the end. Remember?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"We also have a few other kids to go through this with. Those people, yours and Bellamy's, they are loyal to you. And to each other. No one is going to get to just come in and act like they own the place, not as long as you and Bell are still alive, and even after you two are gone, they will still be doing things our way." Octavia reassured.

An explosion in the distance made the girls jump.

"Did that come from camp?" Clarke asked, getting to her feet.

"I think so." Octavia replied. "What if we're too late?"

The girls gave each other a quick glance then took off running towards the sound.

* * *

Note: Sorry I haven't been uploading, my friend is over so I haven't really gotten the chance to write, but I wanted to get the next chapter of this up, so here it is. I might not upload for a few more days. Sorry. Also, the bolded is Bellamy's "dream" from when he passed out.


	16. Calm Before The Storm

"All gunners! We got movement outside the south wall" Miller informed through the radio, from his position on the wall.

"Get ready!" Bellamy shouted, after he and Jasper exited the drop ship, grabbing a gun.

Murphy had just escaped by using the last of the gun powder to blow a hole in the drop ship and then took off. Bellamy had just gotten up to the second level, as Murphy jumped out and began running.

"Stay together!" Jasper added, getting a gun of his own.

"Wait! Hold your fire!" Monroe shouted.

"Its them!" Another kid cheered.

"Its Clarke and Octavia!" Miller shouted, informing everyone.

Bellamy sucked in air and held onto it, as the gate opened and his sister and girlfriend came running in. Jasper dropped his gun and ran straight for Octavia, throwing his arms around his friend. Clarke only paused long enough to find Bellamy then ran at him. He dropped his gun right as she collided with him. He finally let out his breath when his arms were tightly around her. Clarke leaned back, far enough to give her room to press her lips against his.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, pulling away.

"We heard an explosion." Octavia replied, when he and Clarke stepped apart and she hugged him.

"Thank God! Where have you two been? Where's Monty?" Jasper asked, hugging Clarke.

"Monty's gone?" Clarke asked.

"What happened here?" Octavia asked.

"Murphy happened." Miller answered.

"What?" Clarke asked, looking at the boy.

"He tried to kill..." Jasper began.

"Jasper." Bellamy hissed.

"Who did he try to kill?" Octavia asked.

"Bellamy." Finn answered, walking over.

"Murphy tried to kill you!?" Octavia and Clarke exclaimed in unison.

"That doesn't matter right now! What matters is where the hell you two were." Bellamy replied.

"Anya and her tribe took us. They were trying to make save this little girl, who had been hurt on the bridge, during the explosion." Octavia answered. "They told Clarke that if they couldn't save her, then I would die too. The girl died, and they took me away, but Lincoln saved me."

"That ground..." Bellamy began.

"He saved my life too, Bellamy." Clarke interrupted. "They were going to try to make me, stay with them and be their doctor, they lost there's."

"What made them change their mind and try to kill you?" Octavia asked.

"I killed the guard and ran." Clarke answered, "I got caught in a trap. I saw you guys, carrying Myles away. But then everything went dark, and when I woke up Anya was watching me, and I was tied up. Then Tristan came and..."

"You killed one of them?" Finn asked.

"Who's Tristan?" Bellamy asked, talking over Finn.

"He took over Anya's tribe. He and his men are sending scouts, by night fall. That's what Lincoln told us. He saved us again by leading Reapers away, so 'Tavia and I could escape." Clarke replied.

"Why is there blood on your hands?" Jasper asked.

"Reaper. Two of them came back. One attacked me and the other attacked Clarke." Octavia answered. "I killed the one attacking me, Lincoln gave me these." She gestured to the blade in her hand. "Clarke used a rock."

"Can we please not talk about that?!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Sorry." Octavia sighed.

"So, that's it? You just killed two men then ran?" Finn asked.

"Shut the hell up." Bellamy growled.

"If there are grounders coming then we need to leave." Monroe spoke, from a few feet away.

"Like hell we do! We knew this was coming." Bellamy replied.

"Bell, we aren't prepared." Octavia chimed in.

"Where would we go? Huh? Where would we be safer than behind these walls?" Bellamy asked.

"There's an ocean to the east. People there will help us. Lincoln told us..." Octavia began.

"You expect us to trust grounders?" Bellamy exclaimed. "This is OUR home now! We built this from NOTHING with our bare hands! Our dead are buried behind that wall, in this ground! Our ground! The grounders this they can take that away! They think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here!" He continued. "But they have yet to realize one VERY important fact; We are on the ground now, and that means we are grounders!"

"Yeah!" People in the crowd started cheering.

"Grounders with guns!" Another kid cheered.

"Damn right!" Bellamy cheered back. "I sat let 'em come!"

"Bellamy's right." Clarke exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.

"What? Clarke that's stupid, we cant fight this war." Finn said, grabbing her arm, causing Bellamy to growl.

"If we leave, we may never find a place like this again. As safe as this. And God knows, that in this world, we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow. But that doesn't change the fact that if we stay here, we will die tonight." She continued.

"Clarke...?" Bellamy asked, his smile fading.

"Go. Okay, pack your things and just take what you can carry. NOW!" She ordered.

"Help...me..." A female voice said coming from the gate.

"Raven?!" Finn exclaimed. "Raven!" He repeated then ran to her, catching her before she fell.

"Mur...phy...shot..." She gasped, in pain.

"Get her into the drop ship! Now!" Clarke demanded.

"Clarke, leaving here, its a mistake." Bellamy said, grabbing her hand and stopping her.

"Bell, the decision's been made." She replied.

"Crowds make bad decisions. Just go and ask Murphy." He sighed. "Leaders do what they think is right."

"I am. Bellamy, please just listen. Okay? If we can have the chance to get out, then we have to try. But if we get turned back, then we get turned back." She responded, looking him in the eye.

"There aren't any flaws in this system, Clarke." He added, then watched as she walked away.

* * *

"This should stop the external bleeding." Clarke said, while she cauterized the bullet wound.

"How did Murphy get a gun?" Octavia asked.

"Long story." Bellamy answered.

"We got lucky. If Murphy had hit the fuel tank instead of me, we'd all be dead." Raven spoke.

"Wait, there's rocket fuel down there? Like enough to build a bomb?" Clarke asked.

"Like enough to build a hundred bombs." Raven smirked. "If we had enough gunpowder."

"Let's get back to the reapers." Bellamy said, looking at the drawing in Lincoln's book.

"What about them?" Finn asked.

"Maybe they can help us?" Bellamy suggested.

"No, Bell. No. I've seen them, these things... its just not an option." Octavia replied.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?" Bellamy added.

"Not this one." Clarke sighed.

"There's no time. Can she walk or not?" Finn asked, gesturing to Raven.

"No. If she walks it would just make things worse." Clarke answered. "We'd have to carry her."

"Like hell." Raven exclaimed. "I'm good to go." She added, trying to stand up.

Clarke put her hand on Raven's shoulder and pushed her back down, looking her in the eyes. "Hey. Listen to me, okay? That bullet is still inside of you. If by some miracle, there isn't any internal bleeding, it might hold until we get somewhere safe. But you are NOT walking there. Is that clear?" She spoke.

"I'll get the stretcher." Finn announced.

"Can't run away fast enough, huh? Real brave." Bellamy muttered.

"Dying in a fight you can't win isn't brave, Bellamy, it's stupid." Finn exclaimed.

"Spoken like every coward who's ever run..." Bellamy began.

"That's enough." Clarke hissed.

"I'll help you with the stretcher." Octavia said, pulling Finn out of the ship.

"If he wants to stay, then he can stay." Finn said, right before leaving.

"Listen, Bell, we can't do this without you." Clarke said turning to him, and looking him in the eyes.

"What do you want me to say, Clarke?" He asked.

"I want you to say that you're with us. I won't leave you behind, Bellamy. But we can't stay here either. I love you, okay? and I won't lose you again." She answered. "Those kids out there, they listen to you."

"They're lining up to go. They listen to you more."

"Because I gave them an easy choice. But five minutes ago they were willing to fight and die for you. You inspire them, and I'm afraid we're gonna need that again, before the end of the day."

"Clarke... what if we got out there, and we get ambushed. What if you die out there?! What if Octavia dies?"

"Then you will go on. Okay? You will protect the survivors. If I die, you will protect them in my honor or I swear to you I will haunt your ass. Do you understand me? We do not give up on our people! We fight until our last breath."

Bellamy grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held on tightly. When they pulled away for air, he sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"You did good here, Bellamy."

"We did good here."

"Get a room." Raven groaned from the table.

* * *

Note: Sorry this took so long, but like i said my friend was over and I was spending time with her.


	17. This is War Pt 1

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do when we get to the beach?" Miller asked, as the remaining kids of the hundred, were all walking through the forest together.

"No. What?" Another kid asked.

"I want to go surfing. I've read about it and seen it in movies and stuff. I just really want to try..." Miller was interuppted by Jasper.

"Quiet." Jasper hissed.

"No more woods. A view of the ocean. No more damn trees. Just pale, blue water." Miller continued.

"What's going on? Why are we stopping?" The other kid asked.

"I don't know." Miller answered.

"Keep your eyes open." Bellamy called out.

"I don't see..." The kid next to Miller was cut short when a circular blade had been thrown into his head, killing him.

"GROUNDERS!" Jasper roared.

"Move! Move!" Clarke shouted, as everyone began running back to camp.

"I don't see anyone!" Monroe added to the commotion.

"They're right behind us!" Stix yelled.

"Go! Get behind the wall!" Bellamy ordered.

"Shut the gate!" Octavia yelled.

"Where are they!?" Stix asked frm her position on the wall.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Miller asked.

"Because we're doing exactly what they want." Clarke growled.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive." Octavia answered.

"If it's just scouts then we can fight our way out." Finn suggested.

"That's what Lincoln would do." Octavia replied, looking at Clarke.

"We're done doing what that grounder would do. We tried and now Drew is dead." Bellamy hissed. "You want to be next?" he asked looking at a group of kids gathered close to them.

"That grounder saved our lives." Clarke said, getting Bellamy's attention.

"For all we know, there's only one scout out there." Finn sighed.

"One scout with insanely good aim." Miller pointed out.

"Clarke we can still do this." Bellamy said to her.

Clarke got up on the wall, and looked out. Watching. Waiting. Maybe an answer would come to her if she stared hard enough. Growing angry, she hopped down and sighed.

"Looking to you, Princess." Bellamy said, still waiting for an answer, not taking his eyes off of her.

"If we're still here when Tristan gets here..." Finn began.

"Scouts. More than one." Bellamy reminded him.

"Finn, they're already here." Clarke sighed, then turned to Bellamy. "Looks like you've got your fight, after all." She said, watching his eyes light up with fight.

"Alright then. Listen up!" Bellamy shouted, turning to face the rest of the camp. "This is what we've been preparing for. Kill them before they kill us. Gunners, get to your posts! From now on the gate stays closed, no one in or out through it. Use the tunnels."

As everyone started moving around, getting ready for the fight, Bellamy spotted Octavia walking towards one of the tunnels, he quickly stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, you're not a gunner." He said, looking her in the eye.

"No, I'm not." Octavia smirked. "Like you said, I'm a grounder."

Bellamy smiled, a rush of pride lighting up his face. "Let's get to those foxholes."

* * *

A few minutes later Bellamy found Clarke pacing on the third level of the drop ship.

"This is stupid! They are the ones who started this war! By spearing and kidnapping Jasper, to killing our people. They started this war! Not me! Not us!" Clarke ranted, as she paced.

Bellamy watched Clarke, his anger growing. Clarke was speaking the truth. They hadn't actually started the war, unless you count taking Lincoln, but that was because he took one of theres. Bellamy knew that if any more died, she'd begin blaming everything on herself.

"But maybe if..." Clarke began, pulling him from his thoughts, then sighing.

"Maybe if, what?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

Clarke jumped, slightly startled by his sudden presence. "Maybe if I had just gone to the meeting on the bridge without..." She began, collecting herself.

"Excuse me?!" He exclaimed, cutting her off.

"Bellamy." She breathed.

"No! Clarke, you don't get to do that! You did the right thing by telling me, and by trusting me! They would have killed you either way."

"We don't know that!" She exclaimed.

"Yes we do. Because that's what they are! Killers! Cold-blooded killers, Clarke. They aren't going to stop until we are all dead! Because we are invaders from space!"

Clarke sighed, she knew Bellamy was right, the grounders wouldn't stop killing their people, and what if the Ark somehow got down, they'd all die too, and for nothing. Clarke stepped forward, looking him in the eye. "Bell, if this is our last night, then I don't want to argue."

"Then let's not argue." He replied, still tense.

"One for the road?"

"We don't have any moonshine up here."

"Not a drink." She said, not taking her eyes away from Bellamy's.

Bellamy noticed the sad look in her eye and finally understood her. He quickly stepped forward and grabbed her face, kissing her with everything he had. All the passion; all the love he felt towards her, went into the kiss. He left no room for her to doubt that he had ever stopped loving her. And she did the same.

* * *

Note: Sorry that I've been taking so long to update, school started, and I've been going through some things, and sorry that this chapter is short, but that's only because the "finale" is going to be split up into 3 parts. Also, everything that's been happening on the Ark in the show is what's been going on in this story too, if that wasn't clear.


	18. This is War Pt 2 Finale

_**Finale**_

Bellamy stared at Clarke, the intense look in her eyes, while it made the rest of the people in the area scared, it made him feel proud. Clarke had just suggested that they use the rocket fuel under the ship to blast off. Ring of Fire. Bellamy wanted to laugh at the look on Finn's face. He was in shock, and disbelief that the Princess had just suggested that, althought Bellamy couldn't understand why, they all knew that Clarke was behind the fighting now, instead of running.

"Will it work?" Clarke asked.

"The wiring is a mess down there, but if you can get me enough time, we can cook 'em good." Raven answered, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Great. Bellamy get out there, get everyone ready, Finn help me down here." The blonde ordered.

"Clarke, are you sure about this?" Finn asked, lightly touching her elbow.

Clarke brushed him off. "We have to survive."

"Becareful down there." Bellamy sighed, pulling Clarke aside.

"Becareful out there." Clarke replied.

"I love you." Bellamy said, then kissed her forehead.

"Love you more." She replied, closing her eyes.

"Not possible, Princess." He smirked against her head.

* * *

"Finn, do you see it over there?" Clarke asked, looking through the different wires.

"No." Finn sighed.

"Raven, we can't find the ignition system." Clarke called up. "Raven?" She asked after a long silence.

"I can't... I can't feel my legs." Raven responded.

"Okay! Hold on!" Clarke shouted back, quickly moving towards the ladder to get back up to Raven. "Alright, let me see." She said, gently lifting the side of Raven's shirt.

"That bad?" Raven tried to joke, about the look on Clarke's face.

"Raven... The bullet's in your spine." Clarke informed. "You're bleeding internally."

"We better do this fast then." Raven replied.

"What if we could slow the bleeding?" Finn asked. "Would that help?"

"Of course it would." Clarke answered.

"Lincoln, what if he something?" Finn asked.

"I wouldn't know. Maybe." Clarke replied. "Finn, what are you saying?"

"If I can get there..." He began.

"No!" Raven exclaimed.

"I can make it." He stated.

"No! Don't be an idiot. Clarke, tell him he's being an idiot." Raven spoke quickly.

"Raven." Finn said, sternly.

"What?! I'm not gonna let you go out there and die to save me." The brunette exclaimed, wincing in pain.

"Fine. If you won't let me save you, how about we save everybody else? You're the ONLY one who can fire those rockets. Raven, if you die, we all die. So I will be right back." Finn said, standing up.

"Finn!" Raven called after him.

"He's right Raven. Just let him go." Clarke sighed.

"Did he tell you why we broke up? Did anyone?" Raven asked.

"No. I didn't even know it was... ended." Clarke answered.

"He thinks that he's in love with you. And that you love him too." Raven informed.

Clarke scoffed, trying not to laugh, she widened her eyes at the look on her face, all of it finally sinking in. "What?"

"Look, I don't know what happened between you two..."

"Nothing happened." Clarke interuppted. "I was mad a Bellamy, he just never came to visit me, and I thought that he hated me, and he thought I turned his family in, things were crazy, so yeah, I kissed Finn. But if I had even known about you I wouldn't have done it. I'm not that type of person. I promise you, Raven, the ONLY thing that Finn and I had ever done was one simple kiss." She explained.

"Did you feel anything?" Raven asked.

"No. Nothing." Clarke answered, in all honesty. "Bellamy is the only person I am, and have ever been, in love with. He is the only person who has ever made me feel something special when we kiss."

"Okay. I don't need details." Raven said, weakly raising her hand to get Clarke to stop. "Now, get your ass down there so we can fry some grounders."

* * *

"What the hell are they waiting for?" Miller asked, standing next to Bellamy.

"The longer they wait the better." Bellamy sighed, scanning the area. "This is about buying Raven time."

"I see them!" Stix shouted, through the radio. "They're moving! I count two... three... no, wait there's more!"

"There's too many!" A male voice shouted through the radio.

"Who was that?" Bellamy asked.

"Sterling, I think." Miller answered.

"South foxhole." Monroe added.

Bellamy put his radio up to his mouth. "South foxhole, report now!"

"We're okay. They didn't attack." Harper answered.

"It's like shooting at ghosts." Jasper added.

"There!" Monroe shouted. "I see them!"

Miller, Monroe and Stix began shooting at the grounders.

"Stop! Stop!" Bellamy shouted. "Hold your fire! Reload. Now!"

"Those were our last clips." Miller said, in a defeated tone.

"We should fall back." Monroe added.

"No! If this position falls, they'll walk right in." Bellamy hissed.

* * *

"Do you see it or don't you?" Raven asked.

"No." Clarke shouted back. "It's a mess down here."

"It should be orange." Raven reminded the blonde leader. "It's not rocket science!"

"Actually, Raven, it is." Clarke pointed out.

"Guess we finally found something you're not good at." Raven sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asked, slowly making her way to the ladder.

"I used to be picked first for everything. Earth skills. Zero-G mech course. First every single time. So, just how the hell did I end up here?"

"Hey Raven? I'd pick you first."

Raven smiled. "Of course you would. I'm awesome."

Clarke smiled, then turned, using her flashlight to sweep over the dark of the area. "Hey!" She shouted. "I found it! Orange wire!"

"About time! Now follow that wire to the override panel!" Raven shouted back.

"Crap!"

"What?"

"It's fried! Tell me this isn't as bad as I think."

"Depends."

"On what?"

"You know how to splice a wire?"

"No." Clarke admitted.

"Then it's worse." Raven sighed, feeling defeated.

"Hey! Come on. Okay? Just... just talk me through it."

"They're everywhere! Harper, get down! We need back up!" _explosions. _"Raven! It worked! Our mines worked!" Jasper's voice came in through the radio.

"Jasper." Raven breathed.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"Jasper! Jasper can splice!" Raven shouted.

Clarke quickly grabbed her radio. "Jasper! We need you in the dropship right now!"

"Negative." Bellamy's voice answered. "We can't give up the west woods."

"The west woods are mined, Bell, and the enemies just figured that out." Raven said, speaking into her own radio.

"I see one! There!" Harper began yelling.

"Damn it! I'm out!" Mikael shouted.

"So am I!" Harper cried.

"This is what they want." Jasper whispered.

"What?" Mikael asked.

Jasper grabbed his radio. "They want us to run out of ammo, that's why they aren't attacking."

"Alright, gunners, listen up. Jasper's right. They're making us waste bullets. Don't fire unless you are one-hundred percent sure." Bellamy responded.

* * *

Clarke and Jasper had quickly climbed up the ladder, after Raven stopped mid-sentence and they had heard a dull thud.

"Is she...?" Jasper asked.

"No. Not yet. But she will be soon." Clarke said, disappointed.

"They've broken through!" A male voice came, yelling, through the radio.

"There's hundreds of them!" A female voice added.

"They're heading for the gate!" Harper's voice came through.

"Finish it!" Clarke ordered.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked, but his words were lost on Clarke's ears.

* * *

Clarke ran out of the dropship, to see the rest of the hundred scrambling to get things inside the dropship.

"Everybody to the dropship, now!" Miller demanded.

"NO!" Clarke yelled. "We need more time! Gunners you stay at your posts! The rest of you inside."

Everyone quickly did as told.

"Is that from the Ark?" A dark haired girl, asked stopping next to Clarke, staring up at the sky.

Clarke took a step forward, and a deep breath. "That is the Ark."

"Take down the gate!" Clarke heard the familiar voice of Tristan yell.

"Hurry!" Clarke yelled.

"Reapers!" Another grounder shouted.

Clarke stopped in her tracks. _Reapers. Why the hell...?_ She was quickly pulled from her thoughts as she spotted Finn running towards her.

"Reapers?! How the...!?"

"I asked Lincoln about them."

"Why the hell would you...?"

"I just bought us some time." He said, cutting her off again.

Clarke groaned, in annoyance.

"How's Raven?"

"She's dying."

"Come on." Finn said, grabbing her arm and dragging her into the dropship.

* * *

Bellamy found himself glaring at Lincoln as he showed up and hugged Octavia.

"I can help you, but you have to come with me now." Lincoln spoke quickly.

"Go. Let him help you." Bellamy spoke to his sister, but didn't look away from the grounder.

"What? No way! I have to see this through." Octavia protested.

"You can't walk and I can't get you back to the dropship." Bellamy said, finally looking at her.

"He's right. This fight is over for you." Lincoln agreed.

"O! Listen to me." Bellamy began, just as she was about to protest again. "I told you that my life ended the day you were born. But in reality, it hadn't started until then. So, please, just go with him. I need you to live."

"I love you, big brother." Octavia said through her tears. She pulled Bellamy into a tight hug. "Keep Clarke safe." She whispered in his ear.

"May we meet again." Bellamy said, through tears of his own.

"May we meet again." Octavia repeated.

"Keep her safe." Bellamy said, as Lincoln picked Octavia up. "If anything happens to her, I will track you down and I will kill you."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Lincoln replied, then took off, Octavia in his arms, looking back to her brother.

Bellamy watched them disappear into the dark of the night, then turned and quickly made his way to the wall.

* * *

"Have you seen Bellamy?" Clarke asked, jogging around camp, as everyone rushed to get what they could into the dropship.

"We have to close the door!" Stix's hissed in pain, from the arrow in her side.

"No! We still have people out there! Bellamy's not back yet!" Clarke said, still looking around for her boyfriend.

"They're taking down the gate!" Finn shouted, showing up next to Clarke, quickly pulling her behind a make-shift cover.

"Use the grenades!" Harper shouted, throwing one at a small group of grounders that made their way in.

"Everyone inside now!" Clarke shouted, still scanning the area for Bellamy. Her breath caught in her throat as she finally spotted him, coming in from one of the tunnels. "There!"

"He's never gonna make it." Finn shouted, back.

"Bellamy!" The blonde yelled his name as loud as she could.

Bellamy turned his head, smirking, but then suddenly a fist connected with his gut. He watched as Clarke tired to run to him, yelling something to Finn, who just grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Bellamy!" He heard her yell his name again, as he tried to fight back, only to be thrown to the ground, but the wait of the grounder was soon gone. Bellamy looked up, his eyes meeting Finn's.

"Get up!" Finn shouted, shooting at the grounder.

"Come on!" Miller yelled, trying to pull Clarke into the ship.

Clarke's eyes met with Bellamy's. Bellamy shook his head side to side. "GO!" He yelled.

"NO!" Clarke began struggling against Miller, who looked to Bellamy.

"Get her inside!" Bellamy ordered.

Clarke began yelling and fighting against Miller.

"I love you!" Bellamy yelled after her.

Before Clarke could respond she pulled inside.

"Close the door!" Miller ordered, still holding Clarke back.

"NO! No! Wait! We can't just leave..." She cried.

"I know! But Bellamy wants this!" Miller interuppted her.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Just get the damn door closed and smoke them." Miller replied.

"Is everyone inside?" Harper asked.

"Damn it!" Miller growled, then let go of Clarke and made his way outside. "Hurry up!" He shouted, as a few kids ran passed him. Some were still fighting, some were dying. He scanned the mess for Bellamy and Finn but didn't see them. As a few more kids ran inside he turned and walked in. "It's time." He spoke softly, looking at Clarke.

Clarke took a deep breath and pulled the lever down. Closing the door. But that wasn't the end just yet. Anya had managed to get inside just before the door closed.

"Jasper now!" Clarke ordered. "Anya, you can't win."

Anya readied herself into a fighting stance.

"Kill her!" One kid shouted.

"Stop!" Clarke began shouting as some of the kids started kicking Anya to the ground. "She's down! Stop!"

"We just need a current." Jasper said to himself.

"What?" Harper asked, confused.

"Stop! We're not like this!" Clarke continued, trying to get the group to calm down. "Get back!"

Clarke finally managed to get into the group, and began pushing them away.

"She deserves to die!" Miller spoke.

Clarke quickly grabbed Miller's wrist, keeping his hand in the air, along with the knife he was holding. "No! We are NOT grounders!" She hissed.

Everyone stared at her, stepping back.

* * *

Clarke's eyes fluttered open. She found herself in a white room, and in a white dress. There were paintings around the room. She brought her feet around to the edge of the bed and placed her foot on the floor, but quickly retracted it.

She looked around again, trying to take in her surroundings. Trying to remember what happened. She took a deep breath and put both of her feet on the floor, and walked towards the door. She looked straight ahead into the room across from hers, and gasped as a familiar face passed by then did a double take through the window of the door.

"Monty!?" She exclaimed, trying to turn the door handle, but failing to open the door.

That's when it all came rushing back. The war. Leaving Bellamy outside. _'I love you'_ His last words to her echoed in her head. She saw the look on his face, that told her to run. Clarke looked slightly to the right of Monty's room. Seeing a sign, on the wall her eyes grew wide, with confusion.

The sign read: _Mount Weather Quarantine Ward_

* * *

"Wake up! Come on! Don't be dead! If she's alive she'll kill be for letting you die!" A male voice spoke, as he shook the body next to him.

Intense brown eyes blinked open. Taking in the surroundings of a cave. They looked to the drawings all over the walls. Then finally found the face of the man who was speaking.

"Finally!" He sighed.

"What's going on? Where are we?"

"In Lincoln's cave. It's the only place I could think of to..."

"What happened?"

The other man, held up a canister that read: _Property of Mount Weather_

"The mountain men took them, Bellamy."

* * *

Note: Sorry if it sucked, also sorry I haven't been updating, but school started last week.


	19. Chapter 19

Hopefully I don't get in trouble for this or something, because it's an update and not a chapter, but I have posted the 1st chapter to the second season and the story is called _Can't Go Back_ so if you want to continue reading, please go to that story.


End file.
